Demon Crisis Book 1: Lust
by Count Morningstar
Summary: Davis saves a young woman from an evil Digimon, but is this girl truly as innocent as she seems. Full summary inside. Rated M as a precaution.
1. The Lady Lies

**Summary:** While walking home one night, Davis and Veemon save a young woman who was being attacked by an evil Digimon. The girl is grateful to Davis for saving her, and the two begin a relationship. However, Ken and Yolei become certain that the girl is not what she seems.

**Setting:** About a week after the events of Digimon: Home by the Sea (specifically a week after T.K. and Kari meet Arthur Pierce).

**Author's Note:** This is the first sequel to my last Digimon story, Digimon: Home by the Sea. I decided that it would take more than one story to tell, so I'm making it a series I'm calling The Demon Crisis. Unfortunately T.K. and Kari will not be back until the final story. These first three will deal with other members of the Digidestined as they fight the members of the Seven Lords. This first story mostly deals with Davis, though Ken and Yolei play a big part in the story too.

I've had to give this story an M rating, because there's a scene in a future chapter that's a bit too much for a T. It's nothing intense mind you, and I'll warn you all when it's about to come up. But I felt that this future scene was a little necessary to the plot, so I felt I had no choice but to give this story an M rating. Like I said, I'll warn you all when this scene comes up, but be prepared.

One more thing I'd like to mention, this story, like my last one, was inspired by a song by Genesis. The song that inspired this story is called "The Lady Lies", and I've used it for the title of this first chapter. You don't have to listen to the song to know what's going on, but it can kind of tell you what the plot of this story is. Though I'm sure you'll all figure it out soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>BOOK I-LUST<p>

Chapter 1: "The Lady Lies"

The light of the morning sun shining through his bedroom window awakened Davis Motomiya. After sitting up in bed as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he glanced at his alarm clock. The red display of the digital clock read 9:30 AM. At first Davis began to panic a bit, as he was worried that he would be late for his first class of the day. But then he remembered that it was Saturday, and did not have any classes that day. Nor did he have to work at his part-time job at that the nearby video store. Davis had the day off.

He was about to lie back down and get some extra sleep, but then decided to get up anyway. Davis had been trying to stay active since he had moved into his apartment. He had been trying to come out of a deep depression since the disappearance of his ex girlfriend, Kari Kamiya. Davis and Kari had started dating each other in high school, and when they started attending college they decided to share an apartment, despite the objections of Kari's older brother Tai. Life had been perfect, but then Davis screwed it up, big time.

Davis still wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but not long after he had moved in with Kari, he had felt restless. It was like he felt trapped, suffocated. Perhaps he and Kari had moved in together too soon, but Davis felt that he needed some space. Then one night Davis attended a party that a friend of his had invited him to. It was there at that party where Davis had met an attractive young woman with dark hair, blue eyes, and a dynamite body that sported a large bust.

This girl had noticed Davis at the party and came onto him right away. At first of course Davis resisted, but the girl did not seem to take no for an answer. Then after Davis had had more than a few drinks he gave in to the girl's advances. It was not what one would call a serious relationship, but it was wrong. Then in what was perhaps a slightly greater act of stupidity, Davis had taken the girl to back to the apartment that he and Kari had shared. The two were on the couch, and the girl had taken her shirt off when Kari finally walked in on them.

Kari had kicked Davis out after that, and he and his Digimon partner Veemon spent a week at the home of his friend Ken Ichijouji, which was also occupied by Ken's girlfriend Yolei Inoue. Once Davis had realized just how big of an idiot he had been, he crawled back to Kari on his hands and knees and begged her to take him back. Quite miraculously Kari took Davis back, and he realized just how lucky he was to have such a forgiving girlfriend. Life was good again, but then Davis's restlessness returned, and soon he found himself at another party, where he had more than a few drinks and ran into another attractive and very persistent girl. The next thing Davis knew, he had taken this girl back to the apartment where Kari found them with their tongues in each other's mouths.

Kari threw Davis out again, and again Davis spent a week at Ken and Yolei's place. But again Davis went back to beg Kari for another chance, and to his utter surprise Kari actually took him back. After that Davis was sure that he did not deserve Kari, and soon enough he proved himself right. Once again feeling restless, Davis went to another party, where he once again had a few too many drinks and ran into another girl who would not take no for an answer. This time ended a little differently though. Like the last two times Davis had taken the girl back to the apartment, but it had gone further than a make out session on the couch. He and the girl had ended up in bed together, and that was where Kari had found them.

That time was the last straw. Kari had kicked Davis out of them apartment for good, it was over between the two of them. So Davis went back to Ken and Yolei's with Veemon. A few days after that incident, Kari had disappeared without a trace. The rest of the Digidestined thought that perhaps some evil Digimon had kidnapped Kari, but they turned the entire Digital World upside-down and did not find her. Not long after the group gave up on the search, Davis had heard rumors at the college campus that Kari had perhaps killed herself.

As dark and unthinkable as that theory was, Davis actually believed it. He had noticed before his third and final screw up that something was bothering Kari, something more than the stress of college and the unpleasantness of her part-time job, and Kari would not talk about what it was. It seemed though that whatever was bothering Kari was becoming too much for her too handle, and Davis felt sure that his final act of infidelity had sent Kari over the edge. Feeling responsible for Kari's possible but unconfirmed death, Davis spiraled into a deep depression that caused him to just sit on Ken and Yolei's couch for a month. At the end of that month though, Veemon, along with Ken and Yolei's two Digimon, managed to snap Davis out of his depression somewhat by telling him that his constant presence was causing a huge strain on Ken and Yolei's relationship.

This caused Davis to take a good hard look at what he had become, and he did not want to screw up Ken and Yolei's relationship like he screwed up his own relationship with Kari. So Davis told the two that he was moving out. Fortunately Ken and Yolei had already found Davis an apartment for him to live. It was small and dirty, and the roof leaked a bit. But it was cheap and the landlord was generous. After that Davis started putting his life back together again. He had managed to get back into college and get his part-time job back. It was not easy, he still felt responsible for Kari's disappearance, but one day at a time he was getting better.

As Davis finished putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he looked over at the still sleeping form of his Digimon partner Veemon. The small blue-green dragon-like creature with white belly and yellow V symbol on the forehead was in a small box by the door, a leg hanging over the side.

"Hey, Veemon!" Davis called, rousing the little Dragon Digimon from his sleep.

"Huh, Davis? What time is it?" Veemon asked drowsily.

"It's a little before 10:00 AM." Davis answered. "It's a Saturday though, so I don't have classes or anything. But I don't want to just sit around the house."

"What do you want to do then?" Veemon asked as he stood up in the box that he used for a bed.

"Well, my friend Koji got me these two tickets to a soccer game that's supposed to be this afternoon." Davis answered. "I was thinking that maybe we could go to that later. Before that though we could swing by Cody's place for a bit and then get a bite to eat."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Veemon said cheerfully.

A few moments later, Davis and Veemon were outside the apartment building. Davis was not worried about people seeing him with Veemon, as the site of Digimon had become more commonplace in recent years. As the two walked, Davis accidentally bumped into an old woman with wild grey hair and wearing a brown shall over a black ratty looking dress.

"Oh, sorry ma'am." Davis apologized before walking on.

Before Davis could go very far though, the old woman firmly grabbed Davis by the wrist.

"You are doomed!" the old woman said as she stared at Davis with a pair of pale-blue eyes that seemed to have an almost unnatural icy quality to them.

"Lady, what's the matter with you?" Davis asked as he tried to free himself from the old woman's vice-like grip.

"She has come for you!" the old woman warned. "Lilith, the bride of Asmodeus has come to this world to make you her slave! She will feed on your desires and twist you to her will until you are crushed body and soul! Beware her, for though she is beautiful, she is truly death! And all who fall for her beauty and give in to their lust are led to ruin!"

Finally the old woman released her grip, and Davis and Veemon walked away from her as fast as they could.

"What was that about?" Veemon asked as he looked back.

"The old lady's nuts!" Davis exclaimed.

"You are doomed!" the old woman called after them as they crossed the street. "DOOMED!"

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Davis and Veemon were walking back home. It had been a pleasant day. The soccer game had been particularly exciting, but all afternoon Davis could not get his encounter with the old woman out of his mind. He believed of course that the old woman was crazy, perhaps even on the run from the rest home, but there was still something about her that terrified Davis a little. Perhaps it was just the look in her icy-blue eyes, but Davis could not deny that the encounter had made him shudder.<p>

As Davis and Veemon turned a corner they suddenly heard the scream of a young woman. Being the heroes that they were, the two ran off in the direction of the scream to help. In a nearby ally, Davis and Veemon saw a young woman being attacked by a creature that could only be a Digimon. It was a large muscular ogre-like creature with a large mouth, ice blue skin, and long wild white hair. A pair of crystalline spikes grew out of the creature's shoulders, and in its right claw it carried a giant shard of ice that it seemed to use as a club.

"That's a Hyogamon!" Veemon explained. "It's like in ice powered version of Ogremon!"

"So it's ice powered, huh?" Davis said with a smirk. "In that case we have just the way to beat it!"

With that Davis pulled a grey palm pilot like device out of the pocket of his denim jacket. This device was Davis's D-Terminal, the device used to house the Digi-Egg armor that was sometimes used to evolve Veemon. With a nod from Veemon, Davis fired up the device, causing his D-3, the device used to help Veemon evolve, to react.

"Veemon armor digivolve to… Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!" Veemon cried as he started to glow with a red light and transform, his voice changing as he uttered his other name and title.

When the light cleared Veemon had transformed into a taller, armored form. The armor he wore had a flame design, and only covered his upper torso, upper legs, hands, feet, and face. The armor on Flamedramon's hands each only had three blades for fingers, giving the fire dragon pincer-like claws. The armor on his face, which was more like a mask, sported a long horn-like blade. Imediadtely after his transformation had finished, Flamedramon's body became completely covered in fire and he launched himself into the air at Hyogamon.

Unfortunately the ice ogre saw Flamdramon coming and erected a barrier of snow to block the attack, which vanished after the attack had hit. However, Flamedramon was now in between the girl and Hyogamon. Davis took the opportunity to run in front of the girl and become a shield if necessary.

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay." Davis said to the girl reassuringly.

Meanwhile, Hyogamon swung at Flamedramon with his ice shard, but the fire dragon caught the shard with his claw and melted it was a blast of flames.

"Flame Fist!" Flamedramon cried as his other claw lit on fire.

The fire dragon pounded the flaming claw into Hyogamon's stomach with an incredible amount of force. The ice ogre roared in pain before dissolving into particles of data that evaporated into the air. With Hyogamon destroyed, Flamedramon reverted back into Veemon. Meanwhile Davis turned to check on the girl that Hyogamon had attacked.

"Are you okay?" Davis asked the girl.

Now that Davis had gotten a chance to get a close look at the girl, he noticed just how beautiful she was. She had long blond hair and a pair of the most captivating green eyes that Davis had ever seen. The girl's outfit consisted of a purple skirt that ended way above the knee, and a tight black low-cut shirt that showed off her ample clevage.

"Uh, I'm fine." The girl finally answered sounding a little shaken up. "You have a Digimon too?"

"Yeah, um, I'm Davis." Replied the brown haired Digidestined, introducing himself. "You've kinda already met Veemon. Wait, are you a Digidestined too?"

"Yes, I am." The girl replied. "My name is Lily Modo, by the way."

"If you have a Digimon, then where is it?" Davis asked sounding a little confused.

"Lily!" a high female voice called as if on cue.

Turning into the ally to join the group was a large black cat that walked on its hind legs. On its front paws were a pair of purple gloves, and a series of purple stripes ran down its tail. The end of the cat's tail and the tops of its ears ended in tufts of purple fur. Both Davis and Veemon were greatly surprised to see a Digimon that looked like Kari's Digimon partner.

"G-Gatomon?" a startled Veemon asked as he blinked a few times to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

"Close silly." The black cat Digimon laughed. "I'm BlackGatomon."

"Are you Lily's partner?" Davis asked.

"Yes I am." BlackGatomon replied before turning to her human partner. "Are you okay Lily?"

"I'm fine BlackGatomon, nothing to worry about now." Lily said reassuringly.

"I only stepped away for a few minutes, what happened?" BlackGatomon asked.

"I was attacked by an evil Digimon, but this young man and his Digimon friend saved me." Lily explained.

"Really?" BlackGatomon said with a tone of intrigue as she walked over to Veemon. "You must be a strong Digimon. I thank you for saving Lily."

"Well, it was nothing." Veemon said modestly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I wouldn't have been able to fight that Digimon if I didn't have Davis."

"Uh, Lily? Maybe you and BlackGatomon should go home." Davis suggested.

"Well, I'd like to, but we live real far away from here, and after that attack I'm a little scared to go all the way back. Even though I have BlackGatomon with me." Lily said in a slightly frightened tone. "Do you think that we could stay the night at your place? We don't take up much room."

"I, uh, I guess so." Davis said nervously. "I mean there isn't much room at my place, but I guess the two of you could stay on the couch."

"Really?" Lily asked, her eyes brightening a bit.

"Yeah, it's fine." Davis said as he began to blush a little.

"Yay! Thank you so much." Lily said gleefully as she hugged Davis, causing him to blush even more.

A few moments Later the group had arrived at the apartment. Lily was clinging tightly to Davis's arm as they entered.

"Sorry that it's not much to look at." Davis said as Lily looked around the dismal apartment. "Well, there's the couch so if you wanted to get go ahead and get some sleep or something…"

Before Davis could finish his sentence, Lily pulled Davis over to the couch and the two sat down. The two Digimon walked in a moment later, closing the door behind them. A sort of mischievous smile appeared on BlackGatomon's face when she saw Davis and Lily on the couch.

"Hey Veemon, is there a way up onto the roof?" BlackGatomon asked Veemon as she stared at him with her large yellow eyes that suddenly seemed to be glowing.

"Uh, yeah." Veemon replied as he found himself mesmerized by the feline Digimon's stare. "Follow me."

With that Veemon led BlackGatomon out through the large window by the couch and the two Digimon went up the fire escape to the roof, leaving Davis and Lily alone.

"So… you, uh, want to watch T.V. or something?" Davis asked nervously.

Suddenly Lily positioned herself on top of Davis, pinning him to where he was sitting on the couch.

"I want to thank you for saving me." Lily said in a seductive tone.

"Oh, uh, it was nothing." Davis said has the blood rushed to his face.

"Regardless I want to thank you in the best way I know how." Lily said as she leaned her face in closer to Davis's.

Davis suddenly found himself staring deeply into Lily's green eyes. He found that they had captivating quality, almost like they were glowing, but they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Soon enough Lily started kissing Davis firmly on the lips, and Davis quickly gave in. It was not long before their tongues became intertwined. Davis was simply blown away by the things that Lily's tongue seemed to be doing, things that were indescribable, but unbelievably pleasurable.

At last the two broke for air, but immediately Lily began kissing Davis on the neck. The touch of her lips seemed to send waves of pleasure throughout his entire body. Davis could not comprehend how this was happening, but he gone far passed caring, as he had been taken to the heights of pure ecstasy. All time seemed to stop as Lily continued sucking on Davis's neck. Then Davis felt Lily's hand touch his crotch, and all reality was blotted out by a vortex of ecstasy and delight.

* * *

><p>Davis woke up on the couch the next morning feeling like he had run a marathon the previous day. The morning sun was still shining through the large living room window. As he slowly sat up on the couch, Davis tried to remember just what happened after Lily began kissing him, but found that those memories had escaped him. He vaguely recalled Lily starting to kiss his neck, but after that he drew a blank. A part of Davis desperately wanted to remember what had happened, but at the same time he for some reason felt that remembering would be too terrifying.<p>

One thing was clear to Davis though; Lily was no longer in the apartment. Neither was BlackGatomon. It seemed that the two had left sometime before Davis woke up. Davis looked at the clock over the T.V. in the corner of the room; it read 10:43 AM. He remembered that it was Sunday and did not have to be anywhere, but it was uncommon for even Davis to sleep in so late. That along with the memory loss troubled Davis somewhat. A moment later Veemon walked into the room, covering his mouth as he yawned.

"Good morning Davis." Veemon said drowsily.

"Morning Veemon." Davis greeted back. "Hey, when did Lily and BlackGatomon leave? I thought that they were going to stay the whole night. Come to think about it, what did you and BlackGatomon do last night?"

"Well let me see…" Veemon said as he scratched his chin in thought. "Well, BlackGatomon spent most of the time talking about the moon or something. Then after awhile we went back inside. You were asleep on the couch, and… I think I just went to bed. I don't remember much about Lily and BlackGatomon leaving."

"Weird…" Davis commented as he thought it odd that Veemon did not have much memory of the previous night either.

"I'll tell you one thing though Davis." Veemon continued. "I sure wouldn't mind seeing BlackGatomon again. I mean she's kinda weird but… there's just something about her. You know what I mean Davis?"

"Actually… I kinda do." Davis replied as he thought about Lily, for while he found that there was something very strange about her, he found that he desperately wanted to see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I think it's pretty obvious who "Lily" actually is. By the way, Lily's last name, Modo, is an abbreviation of the name Asmodeus used by William Shakespeare, so that's another big hint. In case you were wondering, I did a bit of research when planning this story. I even printed out some stuff for reference for writing the future chapters. Around the Middle Ages, the figures of Lilith and Asmodeus became closely associated with each other, which was not surprising since they were both said to be the personification of Lust.

Anyway, these myths have sort of influenced the development of this story. Particularly the development of Lilithmon's character. If you'd like to learn more about these mythological figures, consult your local library. Or you could just check out Wikipedia like I did. Although the information at a library is probably more reliable.

Review and let me know what you think.


	2. Surprises, Spires, and Scrambled Eggs

**Author's Note:** I tried putting a little humor into this chapter. Partly because the last story I did had so much drama in it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Surprises, Spires, and Scrambled Eggs<p>

A little later that Sunday, Davis had managed to get back some of the energy that he seemed to have lost the previous night. The entire time though, Davis found that whatever he did, he could not get Lily out of his thoughts. He was momentarily distracted though when he heard a knock on the door. Getting up from the couch, Davis walked to the door and opened it. Standing on the other side was a young man about Davis's age with slightly long dark hair wearing a grey polo shirt under a black jacket with black jeans. Perched on the young man's shoulder was a large caterpillar-like creature with blue eyes long rabbit ear like feelers. Immediately Davis recognized the visitors as his friend Ken and Ken's Digimon Wormmon.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?" Ken greeted with his usual friendly smile.

"Oh hi Ken, what brings you here?" Davis greeted back.

"Well, I was on my way to do an errand for one of my professors, but I thought I'd swing by here first to take you out to lunch." Ken answered.

"Great timing, I'm actually starving." Davis said enthusiastically. "Mind if Veemon tags along?"

"No problem." Ken replied.

"Cool! Hey Veemon, you wanna go to lunch with Ken and Wormmon?" Davis called.

"Sure thing!" Veemon called back.

A few minutes later, the four were at a small diner near Davis's building. Ken had actually discovered the place while he was looking for a place for Davis to stay during the previous month when Davis was stuck in a deep depression. Ken and Davis were seated at a small booth by the window. Davis was having a cheeseburger while Ken was working on a bowl of soup. Their two Digimon companions had actually finished their meals before they did and went out behind the diner to have a little chat.

"So how are things with you and Yolei?" Davis asked as he finished his burger.

"We're doing pretty well actually." Ken replied.

"So are you and she… you know, back in the sack?" Davis asked, causing Ken to pause from his meal.

During the previous month, Davis's presence at Ken's place had caused a strain on Ken and Yolei's relationship. Needless to say, Ken had not "gotten any" for that entire month.

"Actually no." Ken sighed. "But I think it's mostly because we haven't had a lot of time over the past couple of weeks. Yolei's had this paper she had to work on for this class of hers."

"Gee man, I'm sorry to hear that." Davis replied.

"Oh don't worry about it." Ken said with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure that Yolei and I will start… 'You know'… again pretty soon."

"I hope so man." Davis replied.

"So how've you been doing?" Ken asked, changing the subject.

"Oh pretty well. I've been taking things one day at a time." Davis answered. "I met a girl last night."

Again Ken paused from his soup and look directly at Davis.

"You meet this girl at a party or something?" Ken asked.

"Actually Veemon and I saved her from this psycho Digimon." Davis answered. "Her name is Lily, and guess what? She's a Digidestined like us."

"I see." Ken replied with a somewhat worried expression. "…So what did you and this girl do last night?"

"Well she was too afraid to go home last night." Davis began. "So I took her to the apartment to stay the night, and then the next thing I knew she got me on the couch and started kissing me, and then… actually I don't remember too much after that."

"Were you drunk?" Ken asked bluntly.

"What? No man, I swear!" Davis said as he frantically waved his hands in front of him. "I don't know why I can't remember anything after that point. I do know one thing though, I want to see her again."

"I don't know Davis." Ken said with a tone of concern. "It's good that you're trying to move on, but it's only been a month since Kari vanished. And you've only just met this girl; you hardly know anything about her. Heck, you hardly know what you did with her last night."

"I know what you're saying Ken, but all I know is that I can't stop thinking about Lily." Davis replied. "Besides, it's not like I'm thinking that it's a serious relationship. I just think that it's time I get myself out there again."

"All I'm saying is that you should be careful." Ken sighed. "You shouldn't try to rush into anything."

"Don't worry man, I know what I'm doing." Davis said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>Menawhile out in the ally behind the diner, Veemon and Wormmon were having a similar conversation.<p>

"I think she's really into me." Veemon said to the larva Digimon as he leaned against the dumpster.

"What makes you say that?" Wormmon asked from his spot on top of the dumpster.

"Well, the minute we got back to the apartment BlackGatomon wanted to be alone with me." Veemon answered.

"Are you sure she just didn't want to get you out of the room so Davis and Lily could be alone?" Wormmon asked.

"Well, maybe that was part of it." Veemon replied. "But I think there might be more to it than that. Besides, she called me a strong Digimon when I met her. Not that she saw me in action of course."

"…So are you into her?" Wormmon asked after a short pause.

"Actually, I kinda am." Veemon replied. "There's just something about her that I find interesting."

"Are you sure it isn't just because she happens to look like Gatomon?" Wormmon asked with a tone of concern.

"What? Of course not!" Veemon replied sounding a little shocked. "I know that BlackGatomon isn't Gatomon."

"…Well, just don't expect her to act like Gatomon." Wormmon replied sounding unsure.

"Don't worry pal, I know what I'm doing." Veemon said reassuringly.

* * *

><p>As the sun began to set, Ken and Wormmon were walking back home. The errand that Ken had to do for his professor had taken more time than he thought it would. The whole afternoon, Ken thought about his conversation with Davis. It was good that Davis was trying to move on, but he thought that perhaps Davis was moving a little too fast, especially with this girl Lily. From hearing Davis talk it sounded like he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the girl, yet he knew nothing about Lily. The only thing that Davis had to go on was a night of what was most likely passionate but meaningless sex, and Davis admitted that he couldn't even remember that. Ken's chief concern was that if Lily rejected Davis, it would send Davis into another spiraling depression, one that he would not recover from.<p>

"You okay Ken?" Wormmon asked from his perch on Davis's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just a little worried about Davis." Ken said with a reassuring smile.

"It's about that girl Lily, isn't it?" Wormmon asked.

"Veemon tell you about that?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, actually Veemon told me that he's attracted to Lily's partner, BlackGatomon." Wormmon replied.

"BlackGatomon?" Ken asked with a tone of surprise.

"Yeah, and I'm a little worried that Veemon sees her as Gatomon." Wormmon replied.

Ken understood Wormmon's concern. For years Veemon had an attraction to Gatomon, the Digimon partner of Davis's ex girlfriend Kari. It was a one sided attraction though. From what Ken had heard once from Wommon, Gatomon wouldn't give Veemon the time of day. In fact Ken had noted a few times that Gatomon seemed completely opposed to Davis's relationship with Kari. Regardless, Veemon was really into the white cat Digimon, though it never worked out in the end, especially after Kari had vanished and Gatomon fell into a deep depression as a result.

"Maybe we're both worrying too much." Ken said in an attempt to be optimistic. "For all we know, Lily and BlackGatomon might just end up being the best thing that ever happened to Davis and Veemon."

"Maybe…" Wormmon said sounding unsure. "There's something else that bothers me though."

"What's that?" Ken asked.

"Well…" Wormmon began hesitantly. "It could be that I'm just being paranoid, but what if BlackGatomon is, well… evil?"

"Evil?" Ken asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it could be that BlackGatomon is the exact opposite of Gatomon." Wormmon replied. "Meaning that she might be evil."

"Well I can see how you'd think that." Ken said with understanding. "But come on, BlackGatomon is partner to a Digidestined, meaning that she has to be good."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Wormmon agreed.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sudden arrival of a blue convertible car that pulled up next to Ken. The driver of the car was a young man with slightly wild blond hair, who Ken immediately recognized as one of his fellow Digidestined, Matt Ishida. In the passenger seat of the vehicle was a young woman with shoulder length red hair, who Ken recognized as another member of the Digidestined, Sora Takenouchi. Recently Sora had broken up with the leader of the Digidestined, Tai Kamiya, and had become Matt's girlfriend, so Ken was not surprised to see them together.

"Well, here's my ride." Wormmon said as he suddenly crawled down off Ken's shoulder and went towards the car.

As Ken tried to figure out what Wormmon was talking about, he noticed the passengers in the backseat. One of them was a yellow reptilian creature wearing a white, blue striped wolf pelt to cover its face and back. A single horn protruded from the creature's forehead through the pelt, and a blue water drop-like shape with reddish markings was on the creature's stomach. This of course was Matt's Digimon partner Gabumon. The second passenger was a large tropical bird with pink and blue feathers. This was Sora's partner, Biyomon. Ken noticed that there was a third Digimon in the backseat, a large bird with a white head, brown body, and a headband with a feather in the back. This was Hawkmon, the Digimon partner of Ken's girlfriend, Yolei. Yet Yolei herself was nowhere to be found.

As Wormmon finally climbed up the side of the car and into the backseat, Ken went up to the vehicle to find out what was going on.

"Hey Matt." Ken greeted. "Why are Wormmon and Hawkmon in your car?"

"Yolei wanted them out of the apartment for tonight, so they're going to spend the night at my place." Matt answered. "Don't worry, I'll bring them back in the morning."

"That I'm not worried about, but why does Yolei want them to stay at your place for tonight?" Ken asked, still not understanding what was going on.

"You'll find out soon." Matt answered with a wink and a smile.

"You better get up there quick Ken." Sora added with a smile that indicated that she clearly knew something that Ken didn't.

"Okay…" Ken replied with a very confused look. "Well, I guess I should get going then."

"See you tomorrow Ken." Wormmon said as Ken was turning to leave.

"See you Wormmon." Ken said back, and just as Ken was about to continue on a question came to his mind. "Hey Matt, I don't suppose that you've heard anything from T.K., have you?"

A sad look appeared on Matt's face, immediately answering Ken's question. The person that Ken spoke of was another Digidestined and Matt's younger brother, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. T.K. was perhaps the only member of the Digidestined who did not believe that Kari was dead, and in fact firmly believed that she had been kidnapped to an evil realm called The Dark Ocean. Unfortunately Ken and a few of the others searched that horrid place and found nothing. T.K. refused to believe them when they told him however and ran off with Gatomon and his own Digimon, Patamon. The Digidestined had not heard from T.K. for about a week, and it had Matt worried.

"I see…" Ken said apologetically. "Well, I'm sorry I brought it up. I'll see you tomorrow."

Matt waved in response and drove off. Ken continued toward the apartment building, his mind returning to the mystery of why Yolei had wanted their two Digimon out of the place for the night. A few moments later Ken entered the apartment. As he took his D-Terminal out of his jacket pocket and set in on the small stand next to Yolei's D-Terminal, which was present on the stand, Ken immediately noticed something was different. The lights in the apartment were dim, and he could hear music coming from the bedroom.

"Yolei, are you home?" Ken called, though he knew that she was home as her D-Terminal was there.

"I'm in the bedroom!" Yolei called back.

Ken proceeded to the bedroom, still not quite understanding what was going on. It all became clear though when he reached the doorway. The site before him blew his mind. Lying on the bed on her side was Yolei, who was completely nude save for a sheet covering her lower half. Her right arm was draped over her breasts, while her left arm propped up her head. Yolei had removed the large pair of glasses that she normally wore, and her long plum colored hair hung down wildly. Ken's jaw dropped open in sheer amazment.

"Come and take me my conquering emperor." Yolei said in the most sultry and seductive tone that Ken had ever heard.

In an instant it all became clear to Ken why Yolei had wanted Wormmon and Hawkmon to spend the night at Matt's, and it did not take a rocket scientist to figure out what Yolei wanted him to do. As Ken felt his pants begin to grow tight and uncomfortable, he immediately closed and locked the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon Ken had found it hard to stay awake in class. He did not get much sleep the previous night, and he had found it hard to get the events of said night out of his head. Needless to say, Yolei had rocked Ken like a hurricane. He had no idea that Yolei was so flexible. Some of the positions they had gotten in were simply mind blowing. Ken could not recall exactly when they had both finally called it a night, but when he woke up he found that he had not been so sore since his days of playing soccer.<p>

Ken had also found that he was going to be late for his first class if he didn't rush. He was there though when Matt dropped Wormmon and Hawkmon off, and Ken ended up taking the larval Digimon with him to class, as he usually did. Ken could still see the huge grin that appeared on Matt's face when the blond Digidestined had learned that Ken had overslept. It was like the Cheshire Cat had visited his home. Still, despite the soreness and the fact that he was almost late, Ken had had an amazing night.

At last the professor ended his lecture and the students slowly began to filter out of the room. As Ken got up, his cell phone suddenly began to ring. The caller ID told Ken that Yolei was calling, so he immediately answered.

"Hi babe what's up?" Ken asked into the phone.

"Ken honey, I think that you accidentally grabbed my D-Terminal when you left this morning." Yolei replied on her end of the phone.

"Oh, sorry." Ken replied. "Do you need it for anything?"

"Nothing major, I just need an address out of there." Yolei answered. "You think you could give to me over the phone?"

"Sure, no problem." Ken said as he activated the device.

A moment later Ken had given Yolei the information that she needed, afterward the agreed to meet for lunch where they would switch their D-Terminals back. With the conversation over, Ken hung up. It was not a major crisis that Ken and Yolei had accidentally switched D-Terminals. The devices were mostly used for instant messaging between the Digidestined, and that function was used less and less since the group had all gotten cell phones. There was an address function added to them in later years, but the main purpose of D-Terminals was used to house the Digi-Egg armor that was used for evolving their Digimon during the dark days when Ken was the evil and ruthless Digimon Emperor. Ken had created devices that inhibited normal digivolution during his reign.

After Ken's reign as the Emperor ended however, the Digi-Egg armor started being used less and less. And even in the unlikely event that Ken or Yolei did need to use the armor, they could use each other's D-Terminals. Years ago during a very odd Valentine's Day incident, the Digidestined discovered that they could evolve their Digimon with each other's eggs. After that incident, the group had decided to try out each other's eggs in a few sparing matches to find out what kind of evolution each egg cause for each Digimon. Ken felt a little bad that his own Digi-Egg of Kindness, which he had received during that same Valentine's Day incident, had produced some of the weakest evolutions for the other Digimon.

Regardless, each of the Digidestined knew what kind of evolution that each egg produced for their Digimon, so they were prepared in the unlikely event that their D-Terminals got switched again. With that in mind, decided to go on ahead to the place where he was going to meet Yolei. It was still going to be a couple of hours before Yolei would show up, but Ken didn't have his next class for a few hours. He decided that a walk out to the place would help keep him awake. Of course Ken was still a bit sore from the "fun" that he and Yolei had had the previous night, but it was not a long walk, and it would probably help to loosen him up.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours had passed, and Ken and Wormmon were waiting for Yolei outside the café they had arranged to meet her at. Suddenly the earth shook, and when the tremor had ended and Ken got back to his feet, he noticed that a new structure had appeared down the street. It was a large black obelisk that looked as if it had burst up through the pavement. Ken had recognized the obelisk as something that he had hoped to never see again. It was a control spire, the device that Ken had created to inhibit normal evolution in Digimon when he was the evil Digimon Emperor.<p>

Ken had no idea how a new control spire had appeared, but to make matters worse four Digimon had arrived with the spire. They were flying around the spire, large black dragons with white snouts, four glowing red eyes, and long forearms with red talons. Ken recognized the creatures as Devidramon, evil Dragon Digimon that were greatly feared in the Digital World. Ken figured that the Devidramon were probably there to guard the spire, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't tear up the city doing it. Besides, the presence of a control spire was always a bad thing.

It was clear to Ken that he and Wormmon had to do something, so he pulled Yolei's D-Terminaal out of his coat pocket and fired it up. Yolei's D-Terminal had two eggs from which to choose from, the Digi-Egg of Love and the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. Considering that the Devidramon could fly, Ken decided to use the Digi-Egg of Love to evolve Wormmon. Plus the form that Wormmon took when evolved with the Digi-Egg of Sincerity freaked Ken out a little.

"You ready Wormmon?" Ken asked after selecting the proper egg.

"Ready!" Wormmon replied with a determined expression.

With Wormmon's okay, Ken's D-3 reacted, causing Wormmon to glow with a rose colored light.

"Wormmon armor digivolve to… Aurumon, the Assassin of Love!" Wormmon cried as he transformed, his voice becoming more bird-like when he uttered his other name and title.

When the light from Wormmon finally faded, he had transformed into a large brown owl with a brown body and white head. On his head Aurumon wore a white helmet that had what looked like night vision goggles attached. A purple heart shaped symbol was on the front of the helmet. Aurumon's tail feathers looked to be made of white metal, and his legs and talons were covered in armor, making them look almost mechanical. With his transformation complete, Aururmon took off into the air to fight the Devidramon, repeatedly firing red laser beams from the eyes of his goggles.

Ken followed from the ground, running past several people who were fleeing from the Devidramon. Suddenly a large shape from around the corner ran by in front of Ken at lightning speed. It took a moment for Ken to see just what the thing was. It was another Digimon that had a wolf-like body, but as Ken got a better look at it he could tell that its head had the characteristics of a dragon. Most of the Digimon's body was covered in black armor, but the parts of its skin that were visible were blue-green in color. Jutting out from the creature's forehead was a long golden blade in the shape of a lightning bolt. Ken knew right away that the Digimon was Raidramon, one of Veemon's armored froms, which meant that Davis was close by.

Sure enough, Davis ran out of the same ally that Raidramon had emerged from, almost running into Ken in the process. Following close behind Davis was a well-endowed young woman with long blond hair wearing a low cut black shirt under a pink jacket with a purple skirt cut well above the knee. Running along side the girl was another Digimon that looked like a black furred version of Gatomon. Ken knew that the girl had to be none other than Lily.

"Hey Ken, what are you doing here?" Davis asked after nearly running into Ken.

"I was just in the neighborhood, but that's not important now!" Ken replied his attention focused on the battle at hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Lily asked me to meet her around here." Davis replied. "She said that she needed my help with something and a of the sudden this control spire showed up."

Ken found it a little odd that a control spire just suddenly showed up around the same location that Lily had asked Davis to meet her at, but at the time decided that it was merely a coincidence. Meanwhile, Aurumon had gotten behind one of the Devidramon and struck it in the back with one of his talons. The evil dragon was greatly wounded. From the ground Raidramon fired a bolt of lightning from his horn at the wounded Devidramon, destroying it.

"One down, three to go!" Raidramon said enthusiastically.

Suddenly the remaining three Devidramon surrounded Aurumon, but then something flew up behind one of the dragons at incredible speed and slashed it across the back. It was another Digimon, slightly humanoid in shape, but it had a pair of white and gold wings instead of arms and huge talons instead of feet. Its torso and head were covered in armor, though its orange somewhat human face was visible. Ken recognized the Digimon as Harpymon, the form that Hawkmon took when evolved with the Digi-Egg of Light. As if on cue, Yolei suddenly ran up to the group.

"I thought you guys were down here somewhere." Yolei said as she caught her breath. "Anyone know where that control spire came from?"

"Good question." Ken replied. "So you're using Kari's D-Terminal?"

"Yeah, I've been holding onto it ever since she disappeared." Yolei replied with a somewhat sad expression on her face. "Hey, who's the girl?"

"That's Davis's friend Lily." Ken replied. "Apparently she asked Davis here to help her with something when the control spire appeared."

"I see, what did you need Davis to help you with?" Yolei asked Lily.

"Well, I never got a chance to tell him." Lily replied somewhat shyly. "When Davis got here that black tower showed up along with those evil Digimon."

Ken's suspicions were suddenly piqued again. It seemed odd to his that the control spire also appeared right when Davis showed up. Meanwhile at the battle, Harpymon send several blades of wind at the Devidramon that it scratched with a flap of its wings. Aurumon attacked that same Devidramon with a blast from its goggles and destroyed it.

"Hey Raidramon, take down that spire!" Davis called out.

With Aurumon and Harpymon dealing with the two remaining Devidramon, Raidramon ran off towards the spire. With one well-aimed bolt of lightning, Raidramon hit the spire at its base and caused it to collapse. With the spire destroyed, the two Devidramon suddenly flew off. Raidramon, Aurumon, and Harpymon rejoined each other on the ground and reverted back to Veemon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon respectively. Their human partners, plus Lily and BlackGatomon soon joined them.

"Well, that's another control spire that we've wrecked." Davis said smugly as he looked at the fallen obelisk.

"I'd still like to know where it came from." Ken said with a grave expression.

As if in answer to Ken's question, another Digimon appeared in front of them in a burst of flames. This Digimon was more humanoid in appearance with light blue skin and large talon-like feet. On its back was a pair of red bat-like wings, and it also had a purple reptilian tail. The armor covering its chest and shoulders was shaped like the heads of birds, and it wore a green hood and gold mask over its face.

"I am Murmukusmon!" The Digimon said introducing himself. "You must be the Digidestined told of by legend and prophecy."

"Are you the one responsible for the control spire and the Devidramon?" Ken asked.

"I am." Murmukusmon replied. "I needed the spire to prevent your Digimon from evolving. It seems that I underestimated you though. I did not anticipate that a few of you had Digimon capable of wielding the ancient armor."

"Just what are you after ugly?" Davis demanded.

"I am here for a certain member of your group." Murmukusmon replied. "The spire was needed to prevent you from interfering with destroying that person. Now that it's destroyed however, it would be too dangerous to carry out my plans. Be warned though, I will return to finish what I started!"

With that, Murmukusmon vanished in another burst of flames.

"Great, another evil Digimon is trying to kill us." Yolei said sarcastically.

"Murmukusmon said that he was only after one of us though." Ken commented. "I wonder which one of us he wants?"

"I think I know." Davis replied. "That creep is after Lily!"

"Me?" Lily asked in a tone of utter shock. "Why would that scary Digimon be after me?"

"Well no matter why this Murmukusmon creep is after you, I promise that I'll protect you Lily!" Davis proclaimed as he took hold of the blond in his arms.

"I feel so safe when I'm with you Davis." Lily said as she leaned her head on Davis's shoulder. "I know that you'll protect me from that evil Digimon."

At that point Ken began looking at Lily suspiciously. There was just something so odd about the whole situation. Why was Murmukusmon after Lily? More importantly, where did Lily come from? Ken wondered if Lily was truly a damsel in distress, or if Davis was being led into a trap.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Since this is dominantly an Adventure 02 story, I thought I'd at least one battle where the Digi-Egg armor was switched, something not done in the anime. Although it was done in an audio drama that was only released in Japan. I think it was called something like Digimon Adventure 02: Armor Evolution Into the Unknown. In that story, not only did Ken receive the Digi-Egg of Kindness, but a comical accident caused the D-Terminals of T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolei, and Cody to get mixed up. Of course I'm not sure how cannon this audio drama is with the anime, but I did mention it in this chapter for a little continuity. If anyone wants to find out more about this special, you can find out about it on the Digimon Wiki.

Anyway, the audio drama might actually be cannon with the anime, but it's a little hard to tell. One thing for sure though is that once Ken joined the Digidestined team the writers sort of threw out the whole Armor Evolution and the show became all about DNA Digivolving. Then later it became all about Imperialdramon, it seems. So on that note I intend to use Imperialdramon as little as possible in the Demon Crisis stories. And when I do use him, I'll try to make it as difficult for him to win as possible.

Review and let me know what you think.


	3. Not So Innocent

**Author's Note:** This chapter took a long tome to write for some reason. It think it might have been because I had some stuff going on this past week. Then again it could've been because I never had a definite idea of how this chapter was going to go. In the end I finally got back into it though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Not So Innocent<p>

That afternoon after the attack of Murmukusmon, Ken decided to call a meeting of the Digidestined to discuss what the next move should be. A few hours after the attack, all the members of the Digidestined still in Japan met up at Ken and Yolei's apartment. Lily was included in the meeting, as she did appear to be a Digidestined and was also Murmukusmon's possible target. As soon as the group's original leader, Tai Kamiya, arrived, the meeting began. As soon as Ken, Yolei, and Davis filled the rest of the group in on the attack, the discussion of what to do next began.

"It's interesting that this Murmukusmon would be able to create a control spire." Commented Izzy Izumi, the brains of the original Digidestined group. "I wonder where he learned how to do it?"

"I've never been really sure if I was the original creator of the control spires." Ken said as he briefly recalled his dark days as the Digimon Emperor. "Actually for the last few years I thought that MaloMyotismon might have been the creator. But maybe they were created by someone even older than him."

"How Murmukusmon learned how to create the control spire isn't really important." Matt cut in. "We need to figure out what he's after."

"That answer's pretty obvious." Davis replied. "He's after Lily."

"What is your basis for that assumption?" Izzy asked.

"Well for one thing she was attacked by a Digimon a couple of nights ago." Davis replied. "It was probably working for Murmukusmon."

"Hmm… That does seem to indicate that Lily is Murmukusmon's target." Izzy said as he contemplated what Davis had just said. "The question though is why."

"Perhaps Lily's Digimon has some power that Murmukusmon's fears." Suggested the large reddish-purple ladybug-like creature that was Izzy's Digimon Tentomon.

"Do you?" Veemon asked BlackGatomon.

"Not that I know of." The feline Digimon replied.

"What about you Lily?" Tai asked the blond. "Do you have some sort of special power that Murmukusmon might want?"

"No, I'm nothing special." Lily replied with a tone of sadness. "I can't even get BlackGatomon to evolve. So I don't know why Murmukusmon would be after me."

"Then maybe Murmukusmon isn't after Lily, but Davis." Suggested Cody Hida, one of the more mature members of the Digidestined group who sometimes served as the voice of reason.

"That would make sense." Izzy agreed. "Without Davis and Veemon we wouldn't be able to call upon Imperialdramon."

"Are you guys serious?" Davis asked angrily. "If Murmukusmon is after me, than why attack Lily?"

"If you'd stop for a moment and think with your brain instead of what's between your legs, you'd realize that Murmukusmon might have been using Lily as bate!" Tai answered in his own angry tone.

"Wait a minute Tai, are you saying that Lily is working for Murmukusmon?" Davis asked sounding outraged.

"Of course not!" Tai exclaimed. "But anyone with half a brain can see that you're probably being set up!"

"That's it! You guys can believe what you want, but I know that Lily is the one Murmukusmon is after!" Davis shouted. "And I'm going to protect her with or without your help!"

With that, Davis stormed out of the room with Lily, Veemon, and BlackGatomon following close behind.

"Tai, I think maybe you were a little hard on Davis." Matt a few moments after Davis and the other three had left.

"What? I was just trying to get Davis to see that there might be something else going on!" Tai replied, ignorant of his harsh approach.

"You could have been a little more diplomatic about it." Izzy cut it. "Perhaps you're still mad at Davis for cheating on Kari."

"This has nothing to do with that Izzy!" Tai shouted.

"Calm down Tai!" Sora interrupted. "Izzy was just making a point."

"I'm not letting how I feel about Davis cheating on Kari affect my judgment!" Tai maintained. "His priorities are screwed up right now! He needs a kick in the ass to get him to straighten up!"

"Davis has been through a lot this month Tai, we all have!" Matt cut in. "We need to be more supportive."

"What, so you're saying that we should just coddle him?" Tai asked as if it were the most ridiculous idea he had ever heard.

"No, but we shouldn't treat him like dirt the way you did!" Matt replied.

"Fine! The rest of you can go on treating Davis like some poor kid! In the meantime you can take care of this thing without me!" Tai said as he suddenly stormed out of the room.

Tai's Digimon Agumon apologized to the rest of the group before joining him. After Tai and Agumon left, a silence fell over the room.

"…Maybe the rest of us should leave too." Cody suddenly suggested.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement, and after exchanging goodbyes, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Cody, and their respective Digimon left the apartment. With the visitors gone, Wormmon and Hawkmon went out to the balcony, leaving Ken and Yolei alone in the apartment.

"Well, that was certainly a different kind of meeting." Yolei said as she and Ken sat down next to each other on the couch. "It seems like everything's fallen apart since we lost Kari and T.K."

Ken couldn't argue with what Yolei had said. After Kari had vanished off the face of the earth, Davis fell into a depression that caused him to just sit on Ken and Yolei's couch, which in turn caused a huge strain on Ken and Yolei's relationship. Meanwhile, Tai had started to get mad at everyone and everything, which in turn caused Sora to break up with him and start dating Matt. Then there was poor T.K., who out of desperate hope went off on what was most likely a futile quest to find Kari and vanish himself. The once unified team of the Digidestined was not what it had used to be.

"Well, at least things are better between us." Ken pointed out, causing Yolei to smile a little in response.

"I guess that idiot Davis is doing better too." Yolei replied as she leaned against Ken. "He seems serious about that girl Lily though."

"I'm actually a little worried about that." Ken said in a serious tone.

"What, are you afraid that Davis might be rushing into a relationship too soon?" Yolei asked.

"That's part of it." Ken replied. "But there's something else. Both times when Davis met Lily there was a Digimon attack."

"So you think that Tai is right and Murmukusmon is using Lily as bate?" Yolei asked.

"I think it might be something more than that." Ken answered. "Davis told me at lunch yesterday that after he saved Lily from that other evil Digimon, the two of them went back to his place and then apparently Lily was suddenly all over him. But he also told that after a certain point he couldn't remember just what he and Lily did."

"Maybe he got drunk again." Yolei assumed. "It wouldn't be the first time. Look at how he met those bimbos he cheated on Kari with."

"I thought Davis might have gotten drunk too," Ken admitted, "but I don't know, it just seems like there might be something more going on. Then again maybe I'm worrying too much."

"…Why don't I do something to take your mind off your worrying?" Yolei suggested with a rather seductive smile as she suddenly positioned herself on top of Ken's lap and stared into his eyes.

"Could you be a little gentler this time?" Ken requested, knowing very well what his girlfriend had in mind. "I'm still a little sore from last night."

"I'll do my best." Yolei whispered as she leaned in closer.

It was not long before Ken and Yolei were locked in a passionate open-mouthed kiss.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Davis and Lily had gone to a small park that was not too far away from Ken and Yolei's building. The two had decided to sit on one of the small benches along the sidewalk while Veemon and BlackGatomon went off for a little walk.<p>

"I'm sorry about my so-called friends back there." Davis said to the blond. "I can't believe that they thought you were somehow involved with that freak Murmukusmon."

"…Did you really mean it when you said you'd protect me?" Lily asked somewhat shyly.

"Of course!" Davis answered with a slight tone of surprise.

Lily smiled at Davis, and just as she leaned in to kiss him, a group of laughing children consisting of two boys and one girl ran up close to the bench. They were young children, perhaps no more than seven or eight.

"Hey Mr., we saw that you and the lady had Digimon with you and well… can we play with them?" the little girl asked Davis.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs as she stood up and gave the three kids a terrifying glare.

The three children ran off screaming. Davis meanwhile had a look of shock on his face because of Lily's outburst.

"Lily, what was that about?" Davis asked after standing up from the bench to look at Lily face to face. "Those kids just wanted to play with Veemon and BlackGatomon."

"Sorry…" Lily sighed as her expression softened. "Kids just rub me the wrong way for some reason. BlackGatomon's the same way actually. She always hates it when they pull on her tail."

"That's still no reason to blow up at them like that." Davis replied.

"…Can we get out of here?" Lily asked with a puppy dog expression.

"Uh, yeah sure…" Davis replied, finding that he could not resist such a look from those dazzling green eyes.

After retrieving Veemon and BlackGatomon, Davis and Lily left the park. As they walked down the sidewalk, they came across a small group of people gathered around a man at a table. He was an older man wearing sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt with a pineapple motif, and was shuffling three playing cards on the table.

"It's an easy game folks!" the gentleman said to the crowd as he shuffled the cards. "All you have to do is find the lady of hearts and you can win big! Who'd like to try their luck?"

Davis of course knew that the game was a setup. He had learned that lesson the hard way when he, Kari, Ken, and Yolei visited their friend and fellow Digidestined Mimi in New York. At the end of that day Davis had lost most of his money to a similar game. Ken and Yolei had to buy his plan ticket back home for him. Plus Kari didn't speak to him for a week after that. Just as Davis was about to walk away, Lily went up to the table.

"Care to try your luck little lady?" the gentleman asked.

"Is there a limit to how much I can bet or can I bet as much as I want?" Lily asked.

"Why you can bet all the money you have if you think you're lucky enough." The gentleman happily replied.

With that, Lily pulled twenty thousand yen from her purse and placed it on the table. Davis could see the gentleman almost drool at the site of all that money which he believed was already his. With Lily's signal, the gentleman began shuffling the cards. Once he stopped, Lily picked the card on the left, revealing the queen of hearts and winning the game. Both the crowd and Davis gasped in amazement. Meanwhile the gentleman running the game very reluctantly pulled out enough money to meet Lily's wager and placed it on the table.

"I'd like to go again." Lily requested. "This time I'll bet all the money here on the table. It's only fair that I give you a chance to win it back."

The gentleman began shuffling the cards again. When he finished, Lily selected the card on the right, once again revealing the queen of hearts. Again the gentleman paid Lily, and once again Lily requested another game wagering all the money on the table. Once again Lily won and the gentleman began to become frustrated. Davis and the rest of the crowd were simply amazed that Lily was winning so much. Veemon too was quite impressed.

"Wow, Lily sure is good at that game!" Veemon said to BlackGatomon.

"Yes, the mistress does enjoy frustrating these foolish humans by winning their crooked games of chance." The feline Digimon said with an amused look.

"The mistress?" Veemon asked with a quirked brow.

"Um, I mean Lily." BlackGatomon said, correcting herself.

After the fourth game, Lily wound up with one hundred and sixty thousand yen.

"That's it! Get out of here lady! I never want to see you 'round here again!" the gentleman shouted, and with that he folded up his table and stormed off.

With the spectacle over, the crowed dispersed. Lily rejoined Davis and the two Digimon and the four walked off.

"Wanna have diner?" Lily asked holding up her large wad of cash. "It's on me."

"How the heck did you win all that money?" Davis asked in an attempt to comprehend what had just happened. "That game was totally rigged!"

"Oh, it wasn't hard." Lily replied. "That man should actually thank me. Now all of those fools that were watching now all think that the game is easy to win. Now they'll come back to try their own luck and in the end that man will make back all the money he lost to me. So, dinner?"

"Uh, yeah sure…" Davis replied, still trying to figure out how Lily was able to win.

After dinner at a rather elegant restaurant, Davis and Lily went to his apartment at Lily's request. Once they arrived, BlackGatomon asked Veemon to take her back up to the roof. With the two Digimon gone, Davis and Lily were once again alone on the couch. Like the last time they were there alone, Lily was all over Davis. First their tongues met and moved against each other in ways that blew Davis's mind. Then once again Lily began sucking on Davis's neck, sending him to the heights of pure pleasure. After awhile though, Lily broke away from Davis's neck and removed his shirt.

Then Lily leaned in again and moved her left hand behind Davis's back. Once there, Lily dug her nails into Davis's flesh. Davis was of course surprised, but he found that he could not tell if it was pain he was feeling or pleasure. If it was pain, it was the best pain he had ever felt.

"Do you like that?" Lily asked in a husky whisper.

The only thing that Davis could do was nod. It did not make sense to him how such pain could feel so good, but he was far past caring. Lily went back to sucking on Davis's neck, all the while scratching her nails deep into Davis's back. Davis's entire body was overwhelmed by waves of pleasure and pain that he had never before known or thought possible. Then Lily move her right hand down to Davis's crotch and he was once again lost in a world of pure ecstasy.

* * *

><p>Davis woke up on the couch, shirtless and unaware of how much time had passed. He glanced over at the clock by the T.V. and saw that it was 12:30 AM, about five hours since he and Lily arrived at the apartment. As for where Lily was, Davis did not know. He did see that Veemon was asleep on the floor next to the couch. Once again Davis found that he could not remember exactly what happened with Lily much past when she started kissing him. He tried to remember, but once again found that he could not. Plus there was once again a part of him that felt it best not to remember what happened.<p>

Davis also found that he felt drained, like he had run across the entire city. Slowly he got up from the couch, and when he glanced down he saw that there was blood on the couch. As quickly as he could, Davis went to the bathroom. When he got there he looked in the mirror and was shocked to see several deeps scratches down his back. Davis had absolutely no memory of how he got those scratches, and it scared him. He then wanted desperately to remember just what Lily had done to him.

* * *

><p>In another part of the city, Lily and BlackGatomon arrived at an abandoned two-story house that was perhaps magnificent in its prime. Quietly the two entered the house, closing the door behind them. The inside of the house was dark, but the two knew their way around. After all they had been using it as a base for the past week. They went to their left and entered the large living room of the house, dimly lit by the light of the full moon filtering through the large window. The room was covered in dust and bare of all furniture except for an easy chair by the window and a large mirror on the other side of the room. Lily and BlackGatomon stopped right in the entryway of the room, at which point the feline Digimon turned to face her mistress.<p>

"I think today went quite well Lady Lilithmon." BlackGatomon said to Lily.

At that point, Lily was engulfed in green flames. When the flames had vanished after a moment, Lily had completely transformed. She was still beautiful, her skin now pale and her hair long and raven-black, and tied up with gold ornaments. One of those ornaments had a pair of horns, and four that hung down in the shape of pointed tails. Her ears had become pointed and still just barely visible under her dark hair. Her face had become decorated with purple lipstick and mascara, and the symbol of a black bat adorned her forehead. Her original outfit had been replaced with a black low cut bodysuit that revealed her shoulders. On the back of the outfit hung four black ribbons, two of which were in the shape of batwings. A piece of purple fabric hung down around her waist like a skirt, yet it was open in front, and the same fabric was used to form a pair of baggy sleeves. Her hands were still visible, and it could be seen that her right hand was a talon with decaying skin.

With her transformation to her true form complete, Lilithmon entered the room. A scowl was present on the Demon Lord Digimon's face.

"Wretched children!" Lilithmon spat. "It's bad enough I had to spend time with those infernal Digidestined do-gooders, I don't need to be around a bunch of noisy brats as well! MURMUKUSMON!"

Upon her command, the evil Digimon appeared in a burst of flames and kneeled before Lilithmon.

"What is thy bidding my mistress?" Murmukusmon asked.

"Get me something to drink!" Lilithmon commanded. "Something alcoholic!"

With that Murmukusmon vanished in another burst of flames. Meanwhile the Lilithmon sat down in the chair. It had been somewhat of a stressful day for the Goddess of Darkness. Encountering those children at the park was a very horrid experience for Lilithmon. She hated children, infants especially. The laugher, cries, and especially the screams of children had always gotten on Lilithmon's nerves. During the ancient war with the digital gods, Lilithmon did not hesitate to destroy a Digimon nursery whenever she came across one. And she wouldn't have hesitated to destroy those three human kids except for the fact that it would've blown her cover to do so.

In another burst of flames, Murmukusmon reappeared and kneeled before Lilithmon and presented her with a bottle of vodka. The Goddess of Darkness grabbed the bottle with her left hand and then opened it with her claw. Then she switched the bottle to her claw and took a swig. Lilithmon began to relax a little as the liquid hellfire blazed a trail down her throat. Then she noticed that Murmukusmon was still kneeling before her.

"Leave now!" Lilithmon commanded in an annoyed tone.

At once Murmukusmon vanished in another burst of flames. Lilithmon sighed and took another swig of vodka. After a moment, BlackGatomon hopped up on Lilithmon's lap. The Goddess of Darkness then began stroking the feline Digimon's head with her left hand.

"You seem tense mistress. Is there anything I can do?" BlackGatomon asked. "Perhaps I could give you a massage."

"Maybe later." Lilithmon replied. "For now I just need a moment to unwind."

"The day was not all bad." BlackGatomon commented. "You seem to have that Digidestined Davis under your thumb, meanwhile I have that fool Veemon eating out of the palm of my paw."

"Things are going well." Lilithmon agreed as an evil smile slowly appeared on her face. "It's been fun manipulating that fool to my will, not to mention draining his lifeforce. And tonight I'm going to take things a step further."

"You mean you're going to do it tonight mistress?" BlackGatomon asked as she looked at Lilithmon in amazment.

"That's right my pet." Lilithmon replied as she took another swig of vodka. "Tonight I will give our dear Davis a dream of such pleasure and pain the likes of which he has never experienced."

"And so soon after you have drained him of his energy." BlackGatomon said as she looked at her mistress with awe. "You are truly a goddess."

Lilithmon was quite pleased with her servant's praise. She also found that she was looking forward to executing the next phase of her plan. One of Lilithmon's greatest pleasures was bending men to her will, and she was very pleased to find that human males were no different than Digimon. It seemed that a man was a man, no matter what the species. At times Lilithmon could also manipulate her fellow lords, even the Master on very rare occasions. Though it was no surprise to her, as to her men were an inferior gender.

It was an even greater pleasure for Lilithmon to bend to her will those men who had cheated on their wives or girlfriends like Davis. She felt that preying on such men was a public service, as those men had essentially betrayed their masters. So Lilithmon would punish them with pleasure and pain that would set their souls ablaze and in the end destroy them or leave them broken. Although in Davis's case Lilithmon had special plans. She intended to twist Davis to her will and use him against his fellow Digidestined. After that she would either destroy Davis or just leave him as a burnt out husk of a man and perhaps give Veemon to BlackGatomon as a pet. Whatever she decided to do though, Lilithmon was going to have a blast.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> When this story was in the planning stages I wondered if perhaps I revealed Lily's true identity too soon. But then I did make it rather obvious that Lily was actually Lilithmon. I mean her alias had all the subtlety of a brick. Plus this way I can paint a better picture of Lilithmon's character.

The part where "Lily" keeps winning that rigged card game was inspired a little by the myth of Asmodeus, which Lilithmon is partially based upon. According to the information I found on Wikipedia (which should be taken with a grain of salt), Asmodeus encouraged gambling in addition to being the personification of lust, and was said to run the card tables in Hell's casino. So that inspired me to have Lilithmon be able to manipulate games of chance in this story. Not a significant power, but it works as a hint to Davis that "Lily" is not a normal human.

The idea of Lilithmon feeding on Davis's lifeforce comes from the myth of Lilith herself, or rather one of the later versions of the myth. In some stories, Lilith had some of the characteristics of a vampire. Lilithmon's hatred of children also comes from the myth of Lilith as well. In some legends Lilith was said to kill children and pregnant woman, and in one of the later stories she was depicted as even being afraid of children. Of course this information also comes from Wikipedia too, so I don't know how accurate it is.

As for the whole pleasure/pain thing, I watched the movie Hellraiser a couple days ago out of curiosity thought that maybe I could work that concept in to this story. It sort of works I think since Lilithmon has a little bit of a dominatix thing going for her.

Okay, the next chapter has the scene that is the reason for this story's M rating (although I think a couple of the parts already in here already make it too much for a T rating). You've been warned. In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Succubus

**Author's Note:** Okay, next comes the scene that's the reason for this story's M rating. Keep in mind that much of what happens in this chapter occurs in a dream.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Succubus<p>

_They were outside on the grass-covered ground. The full moon hung high in the sky and gave a dull luminescence to everything around them. Though that light was nothing compared to the light of the large fire that they were next to. Lily was on top of Davis, both of them naked and already engaged in sexual contact. Davis could not remember how they had gotten in that position, but he was far from caring._

_Lily was slowly but steadily bucking her hips into Davis, moaning with each thrust. Davis felt an indescribable pleasure each time the blond thrust into him. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before; he had never had such an incredible sexual experience. Davis found that all he could do was lay there as Lily continued to grind against him. He was too mesmerized by Lily's appearance to do anything else. The light of the fire seemed to give Lily's wild blond hair and naked skin an unearthly glow. Her green eyes seemed to glow too, and Davis found that he could not look away from them._

_It was impossible to know how long this encounter went on, though a part of Davis hoped that it would never end. After what seemed like an eternity however, Davis could feel Lily's inner walls tightening around his hardened rod, and he too felt like he was getting close to the edge. At this point Lily increased her pace, her ample breasts bouncing a little with each thrust of her hips. Her face suddenly twisted into a crazed smile that terrified Davis somehow. With one last hard thrust from Lily, the two finally climaxed, and Davis felt a sensation of pure ecstasy that almost made his heart stop._

_When Davis recovered from his high, he took another look at Lily and was horrified to see that she had transformed. Her hair had become long and raven-black and her ears had become pointed. On her face she wore purple lipstick and mascara, and the symbol of a black bat adorned her forehead. She had become the most beautiful and terrifying creature that Davis had ever seen, and her beauty was magnified by the light of the fire against her still naked form. But as beautiful as she was, there was one hideous thing about her. Beginning just above the elbow, the skin of her right arm had a decayed look about it, and her right hand was a hideous claw. The woman that had once been Lily began laughing maniacally and then slashed Davis across his throat with that hidious claw._

Davis shot up in bed, cold sweat dripping down his brow. He was quite relieved to find that he was back in his room. After catching his breath, Davis decided that he needed to go to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. He slipped out of bed very quietly as to not wake Veemon, who was asleep in his normal box by the door. Once inside the bathroom, Davis closed the door behind him and turned on the light.

As Davis gave his face the much-needed splash of cold water, he kept thinking about the nightmare he had just had. It had felt so real, and so wonderful. Even the part where the woman that had once been Lily slashed him across the throat with her claw felt amazing, even though it was painful. As twisted as it was, that nightmare was the most fantastic sexual experience that Davis had ever had, even though it was not real. It terrified him, yet he wanted almost more than anything to have that experience again.

It was at that point that Davis began thinking about just how strange things had been since he met Lily. It was clear to him that she was no ordinary girl. There was definitely something strange in the way Lily kept winning that rigged card game. And even Davis had to admit that it was a bit odd that there was a Digimon attack both times when he ran into her. Then of course there was the fact that Davis seemed to black out during both of his make out sessions with Lily, not to mention the deep scratches he found on his back after the last one. That little fact was almost as unsettling as the nightmare. In the back of his mind Davis began to suspect that there was just something not right about Lily, that perhaps she wasn't even human.

And yet Davis found that he desired Lily. There was now a part of him that was terrified of Lily, yet he craved her. Davis could not explain why, for it made no sense. How could someone both fear and desire something at the same time? It was a maddening paradox. Davis turned off the faucet and decided that the best thing to do at the moment was to just go back to bed. He thought that things might make more sense in the morning. As Davis tried going back to sleep though, he hoped that he would not have another nightmare like the one he had just had, and at the same time hoped that he would.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, there you go. This ended up being a pretty short chapter, but after the dream there really wasn't much to add. In case some of you are wondering, the mythological figure of Lilith did have powers similar to that of a succubus in some legends. Anyway, I kind of thought that this little scene was a little necessary to the story when it was in the planning stages. Maybe not essential, but helpful to the horror aspect to the story I think. I didn't feel that it was necessary to be real graphic though. All you needed to know was that Davis had a dream where he had sex with Lily and then Lily turned into Lilithmon and slashed him, that's it.

Still, I'm not that confident that this chapter is the best thing that I've written. But I think it works anyway. One last thing I will add that the dream in this chapter was inspired a little by a scene from the movie, The Ninth Gate. Not a favorite movie of mine, I only watched it because there was nothing else on T.V. What can I say? There's usually nothing on during a Sunday.

So this is one chapter where reviews would be greatly appreciated. I ask only that you be gentle, but be honest. Flames of course will be ignored. So go ahead and review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Stay tuned.


	5. A Night At the Club

**Author's Note:** This chapter ended up taking longer than I thought to write. Partly because I've been doing a couple of other things this week, but mainly because I had a little difficulty writing one of the scenes in this chapter. So I apologize for the slight delay.

**Disclaimer:** I do note own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Night At the Club<p>

Ken returned home after his regular shift at his part-time job. All afternoon he found that his thoughts were on Davis. It had been a week since the attack of Murmukusmon, and during that week Davis and Lily had become sort of a couple. It seemed that Davis was at Lily's beck and call. It had become rare to see Davis without Lily, and on those rare occasions when Davis was seen without Lily, he was running some errand for her. Then there was one incident two days ago when Ken had dropped by Davis's place to see how he was doing, only to be greeted by Lily. When Ken asked if Davis was available to see him, Lily simply said no and shut the door in his face.

Ken was not the only member of the Digidestined who was troubled by Davis's relationship with Lily. Cody had told Ken that Davis had been attending his classes less and less, and the other day Matt had found out from a friend that Davis wasn't showing up at his job. It seemed to Ken that Lily was somehow controlling Davis, like Davis had become her slave. Then of course Ken found that there was something not right about Lily herself. She did not seem like the damsel in distress that she had been made out to be a week before. There was something sinister about her that Ken could not place.

Ken entered the apartment to find Wormmon and Hawkmon on the couch watching T.V. The two Digimon had recently become addicted to watching Iron Chief. Right away Ken could smell something from the kitchen, making obvious that Yolei was home and preparing dinner.

"I'm home!" Ken called out.

Immediately Yolei came out from the kitchen and greeted Ken with a quick peck on the lips.

"How was your day?" Yolei asked.

"It was okay I guess." Ken replied.

"…You're still worried about this whole Davis and Lily thing, aren't you?" Yolei asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Ken asked, though it was clear from Yolei's expression that he already knew the answer. "There's just something not right about the whole thing. Davis barely knows Lily and already it seems like he's dedicated his whole life to her."

"As much as I still hate Davis for cheating on Kari, I have to admit I'm worried too." Yolei replied. "It seems too soon for him to jump into such a deep relationship after losing Kari. I mean sure it's been a month, but he might be moving too fast."

"And with the wrong woman." Ken added. "There's just something about Lily that's not normal."

"Well I'm not sure about that, but I don't think that she's in love with Davis." Yolei replied. "It's more like she's using Davis. For what I don't know."

"The sad thing is that Davis really seems to have fallen for Lily." Ken responded. "Though I guess it could be that he's confusing love with lust."

"Well that wouldn't be the first time." Yolei said bluntly. "I've never really thought that Davis was truly in love with Kari. I sometimes thought that maybe he saw Kari as just a cute girl that he wanted to get in bed with. And considering that Davis ended up cheating on Kari three times I was probably right."

"Well, even if that's true I still think we should do something about this thing with Davis and Lily." Ken said in an attempt to get back to the original subject. "The problem is I don't know what."

"…I have an idea." Yolei said with a smirk. "Why don't we get a better look at what's going on by going out with the two of them."

"You mean like a double date?" Ken asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly." Yolei replied. "This way we can get a better look at how they act together and see what's really going on."

"Well, I guess it can't hurt to try." Ken agreed.

"Great! I'll go ahead and give Davis a call." Yolei said enthusiastically, and with that she went back out to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Out in the kitchen Yolei picked up the phone and dialed Davis's number. The phone rang four times before there was an answer.<p>

"Hello?" a female voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Oh, is this Lily?" Yolei asked with a small hint of surprise.

"Yes, who is this?" the woman on the other end of the line replied.

"Well this is Yolei Inoue. You know, Ken's girlfriend?" Yolei responded. "Ken and I were just talking and were wondering if maybe you and Davis would like to go out with us some night. Like maybe tomorrow night."

"Hmm… that actually does sound like a good idea." Lily replied. "Do you know the nightclub called Neon Attitude?"

"You mean that wild club near the campus?" Yolei asked. "Yeah, I know it. I guess we could go there. Although Ken and I aren't really into clubbing."

"Oh, well one night won't hurt you." Lily replied with a small laugh. "Davis and I will meet you in front of the club at about 8:30 PM. Feel free to bring your little Digimon friends if you want. Davis and I will be bringing Veemon and BlackGatomon. It's wise to bring some protection to places like that you know."

"Um, okay." Yolei agreed. "We'll meet you there tomorrow then. Hey, are you sure that Davis is okay with going out?"

"Oh that doesn't matter." Lily laughed. "Davis will go if I tell him to. Just as I'm sure that your dear Ken will come if you tell him to. I'm sure you have him well under your thumb. Well, I have to be going. See you tomorrow night."

With that, the line went dead. As Yolei hung up the phone, she found herself troubled a bit by what Lily had said to her before hanging up. She found it disconcerting that Lily said that she could get Davis to do what she told him to, but was a little more trouble by Lily suggesting that she had the same kind of control over Ken.

* * *

><p>The next night Ken and Yolei were waiting out by the club that Yolei had agreed to meet Lily and Davis at. The two of them were not all that familiar with the club scene, but they tried their best to wear outfits that seemed appropriate, although Matt and Sora helped them with the selection. In the end, Yolei wound up wearing a pair of tight fitting black jeans, red sandals, and a sparkling sleeveless top that matched the color of her hair. Ken, meanwhile, was wearing a black long sleeved pinstripe shirt, a pair of old blue jeans, and his usual black shoes. The couple had been waiting outside near the club for quite sometime with their Digimon companions for Davis and Lily to show up.<p>

"They should be here by now." Yolei said as she checked her watch for the third time in twenty minutes.

"Relax, I'm sure they're just running a little late." Ken said reassuringly.

"I just don't like waiting out here for so long, and in this outfit." Yolei complained.

"It looks good on you though." Ken commented.

"You really think so?" Yolei asked as she took another look at herself. "It's not really anything that I'm used to wearing. For one thing there's no bra under this top."

"Really?" Ken said with a mischievous smirk.

"Ken, remember that we're here to find out what's really going on between Davis and Lily." Yolei said in a somewhat stern tone.

"Oh, right." Ken replied as he snapped out of his thoughts of how Yolei would look at that moment without her top.

At last Lily and Davis arrived, with BlackGatomon and Veemon close behind them. Lily was wearing her usual short purple skirt and a low cut black top that revealed her mid drift. Davis meanwhile was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and an old t-shirt with the name of Matt's band on it. Right away both Ken and Yolei noticed something a bit different about Davis. His skin looked paler than usual and he had noticeable bags under his eyes.

"Sorry we're late guys." Davis said after greeting Ken and Yolei. "Lily wanted to swing by this one place."

"Don't worry about it." Ken replied. "We actually weren't waiting that long."

"Well, shall we go in?" Lily asked, to which the rest of the group replied yes.

The group did not wait in line long, and when the usher saw that they had Digimon, he let them right in. Upon entering the club, they were assaulted by multicolored strobe lights and the loud thumping of a techno rhythm. The floor was crowded with couples that were dancing and grinding against each other. Immediately Lily pulled Davis out to the dance floor. Meanwhile, BlackGatomon had Veemon follow her to the bar, and Ken noticed that Veemon seemed to have a sort of dull look in his eyes and a blank expression. Wormmon and Hawkmon decided to go to the bar and keep an eye on the other two Digimon, while Ken and Yolei decided to hit the dance floor as well.

Both Ken and Yolei found it hard to get into the music of the club, as it was not what they normally listened to. Regardless, they tried getting into it, and were quite certain that they looked like idiots in their attempt to dance to such music. Lily and Davis however, really seemed to get into the rhythm of the club, and a few people had even gathered around to watch them. Although to Ken and Yolei it seemed that the audience was more interested in watching Lily than Davis. At last the music changed to something more subdued and the four decided to go to the bar for a little break.

"I'm going to make a little pit stop at the ladies room." Lily said as she suddenly got up from her stool.

"I think I'll join you." Yolei said as she also got up.

The two girls departed, leaving Ken and Davis alone at the bar. The four Digimon were off at the other end. With the two alone, Ken saw the opportunity to ask Davis what was really going on between him and Lily.

"So… you and Lily have really taken a liking to each other it seems." Ken said in attempt to start the conversation.

"To tell you the truth Ken… Lily actually frightens me." Davis said as a look of terror suddenly appeared on his face.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked with a worried expression.

It was at this point that Davis hesitantly told Ken about all the times he would seem to black out when he would start to make out with Lily, and how he would sometimes wake up with deep scratches on his body. He also told Ken of the vivid and erotic nightmares of he and Lily having passionate sex, and how at the end Lily would transform into another woman. Davis even mentioned that in these nightmares Lily would sometimes inflict some sort of torture, yet he found the torture to feel extremely amazing, as if he was losing the ability to tell the difference between pleasure and pain. Ken was quite frightened by all of what Davis had told him.

"This might sound crazy… but I'm not sure if Lily is a normal human." Davis finally said.

"Davis, you have to leave her!" Ken said with a tone of urgency. "Get away from Lily and have nothing more to do with her!"

"I can't." Davis said with a sort of helplessness.

"Why the hell not?" Ken asked with a tone of shock.

"Because… I don't want to." Davis replied. "Even though Lily scares me, I can't stand the thought of not being around her. I can't get her out of my thoughts. It's like she's in my head and I can't do anything to resist her. I know it's twisted, but I just can't live without her."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the ladies room, Yolei and Lily were getting ready to go back out into the club. Yolei of course saw it as the perfect opportunity to try and find out who Lily really was.<p>

"So, Davis seems to be really into you." Yolei said in an attempt to begin a conversation. "It's actually a little nice to see him going out with someone again after what happened with my friend Kari."

"Oh yes, that poor girl who disappeared." Lily said as she looked in the mirror to redo her makeup. "Davis mentioned her to me once."

"Did you know that he cheated on her?" Yolei asked.

"Actually I did hear that from BlackGatomon, and she heard it from Veemon." Lily replied. "It's a shame what happened to her, the poor girl. If she had only had more control over Davis, than things might not have turned out the way they did. It seems I've been able to break him though."

"You make it sound like Davis is some kind of animal." Yolei said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that's what men are of course." Lily chuckled. "Men are a lower species than us women. We're far smarter than them, and we can control them because we can give them the one thing they want, sex. And we can use their attraction to us to bend them to our will. Of course I'm sure you already know this since you seem to have Ken well under your control."

"That's not true!" Yolei said sounding offended. "I don't control Ken like he's some kind of animal! He and I are in love!"

"Love?" Lily said with a laugh that sent a chill down Yolei's spine. "You actually believe that love truly exists? Oh you naïve little girl! Love is only a myth created to give deeper meaning to the basic animal act of sex. What you think is love is actually nothing more than pure physical attraction."

"No, love is more than just physical attraction and sex!" Yolei argued. "It's when you care about more than someone than you care about yourself, it's when you find someone that you can't picture your life without."

"I see." Lily said with an amused look. "So you think that a person can care about someone more than themselves? You're more naïve than I thought. This so called selflessness that you speak of is really nothing more than a person doing anything they have to in order to gain the pleasure that they desire. Men will jump off a cliff if they think it will get them the sex that they crave. Some women will do that too, which I think is pathetic but that's how it is. As for what you said about not picturing your life without this person you supposedly love, it's natural for two people to grow fond of each other when they're good in bed together. In the end all anyone cares about is their own pleasure, and they'll do anything to get it. Especially men."

With that, Lily walked out of the ladies room with an evil smile on her face. Yolei stood there for a moment in shock. She found that what Lily had said had unsettled her. Of course Yolei knew that there were other people in the world that thought as Lily did, but there was a sinister quality to how Lily had stated her beliefs. If Yolei were to pick one word at that moment to describe Lily, it would be evil.

* * *

><p>After Yolei and Lily finally returned from the ladies room, Lily dragged Davis onto the dance floor for another half an hour before deciding to call it a night. Ken and Yolei too felt like calling it a night as well, so they returned home to their apartment with Hawkmon and Wormmon. After settling down on the couch, the four decided to talk about what they had learned that night.<p>

"Davis told me that he's been blacking out with Lily and that he's been having strange nightmares." Ken reported with a rather grim expression. "He said that he's actually frightened of Lily, yet he can't bring himself to leave her, like she's got some kind of hold over him."

"I don't blame Davis for being scared. Lily's a scary woman." Yolei replied in a somewhat frightened tone.

"Why, what'd you find out?" Ken asked in a concerned tone.

"She thinks that men are animals that only want sex, and that love doesn't exist, that it's only physical attraction." Yolei said with a slight shiver. "It freaked me out a little."

"How come?" Ken asked.

"Because… a part of me is afraid that she might be right." Yolei replied. "I mean do you really love me Ken, or are you just with me because… because…"

"Yolei." Ken interrupted, seeing that his girlfriend was on the verge of tears. "…There are still times when I hate myself for the things I did as the Digimon Emperor, for all the suffering that I caused. But with you with me I don't hate myself. Because you love me I can love myself. I don't feel like a monster when I'm with you."

"Thanks Ken, I really needed that." Yolei said as she suddenly hugged Ken.

"Anytime." Ken replied with his usual soft smile.

"Um, excuse me for interrupting this moment," Hawkmon chimed in after a brief pause, "but I think you should know what Wormmon and I found out about Veemon and BlackGatomon."

"Oh, sorry guys. What'd you find out?" Ken asked.

"Nothing good." Wormmon replied gravely.

"The entire evening, Veemon behaved like he was in some sort of trance." Hawkmon reported. "He seemed to do whatever BlackGatomon said."

"You think BlackGatomon used some sort of attack on Veemon that hypnotized him?" Yolei asked.

"Maybe." Wormmon replied. "Or maybe Lily did something to Veemon. Either way, something's just not right."

"We've got to figure out some way to get Davis away from Lily!" Ken declared. "Or else something really terrible might happen to both him and Veemon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I mentioned in the earlier note that I had a little trouble writing part of this chapter. The part in question was the scene with Lily and Yolei. I ended up rewriting that part a few times. In the original version I had Yolei making this sappy speech about what love really is and I didn't want that. The whole purpose of that scene was to show Lily's (Lilithmon's) views on men and relationships.

I had also originally planned to have another battle in this chapter, one where a bunch of Digimon would invade the club and Ken would use Davis's D-Terminal to armor evolve Wormmon. But the rest of this chapter had taken way too long to write, and I kinda decided that it would just be a pointless use of a gimmick. Plus there's going to be another battle in the next chapter anyway.

Review and let me know what you think.


	6. Easy Lover

**Author's Note:** Just so you know, there's another little scene of sexual content in this chapter. I wasn't originally planning to put in in there, it just happened as I was writing it. You've been warned.

Anyway, the title of this chapter is another Phil Collins song, Easy Lover. I'm not really sure that the title fits real well, but I wanted to use it anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: "Easy Lover"<p>

The afternoon following the strange and somewhat disturbing evening at the nightclub, Ken and Yolei decided that they needed help in figuring out what to do about Davis and Lily. It was clear that they needed to pull them apart somehow, but how exactly that was to be done was another question entirely. It was more than just a simple problem of Davis falling for a girl that was all wrong for him. After what they had learned, Ken and Yolei were certain that Lily was not a normal human, and that whatever she was she had gotten her hooks deep into Davis. They needed help for that, but who to get that help from was another problem.

Both Izzy and Cody had left town for the week, and it was very unlikely that Tai would help, given his feelings for Davis. That left Matt and Sora, so Ken and Yolei went out to meet them at a small café to discuss what to do. Almost as soon as they sat down, Ken and Yolei told them everything that happened at the nightclub.

"Are you sure you guys aren't overreacting?" Matt asked after hearing the whole story. "I mean I'll admit that Davis might be a little too involved with this girl Lily, but maybe you're both worrying a little too much."

"Trust me Matt, we wouldn't be telling you about this if we didn't think there wasn't anything truly wrong." Ken replied in a serious tone. "There is something very bad going on here, and we think it has to do with Lily. There's something wrong about her."

"What do you mean wrong?" Sora asked.

"Well… we don't think she's human." Yolei said hesitantly. "Or at least she's not a normal one."

"Well if she's not human, than what is she?" Matt asked.

"A Digimon in human form, maybe a being like Gennai, we're not really sure to be honest." Ken answered. "But whatever she is, she has some sort of hold on Davis's mind."

"And that's not all." Hawkmon chimed in from his perch next to Biyomon on the railing near the party's table. "Wormmon and I think that BlackGatomon has some hold on Veemon too."

"Actually, Gabumon and I have been suspicious about BlackGatomon too." Biyomon added.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well, we didn't really worry about it too much since she was the partner to a Digidestined, but if what Ken and Yolei have said about Lily is true, than maybe there is a problem." Biyomon answered. "You see BlackGatomon is the opposite of the regular Gatomon. So her evolved form would probably be the opposite of Gatmon's evolved form."

"But then that would mean that BlackGatomon's evolved form would be…" Yolei began as she realized what Biyomon was implying.

"That's right. BlackGatomon would become LadyDevimon." Gabumon finished.

The group shuddered a bit with this realization. They were all too familiar with LadyDevimon, as they had encountered two other members of the species. They were known to be cruel and evil Fallen Angel Digimon with powers that could only be matched by an Angewomon.

"If Lily actually is an evil Digimon disguised as a human, than there's a chance that BlackGatomon is really just a servant." Gabumon added.

"Wait a minute. Let's assume for a moment that Lily really is a Digimon in human form." Ken interrupted. "If it's true than maybe Murmukusmon is a servant of Lily's as well, one she used to divert attention our attention so we wouldn't notice what she really was."

"That does actually make a lot of sense." Matt agreed. "Although it would be pretty scary of you're right. I was talking to Izzy the other day, and he told me that he had been doing a little research and found out that Murmikusmon is a Mega level Digimon."

"A Mega?" Yolei asked with a tone of shock. "But if Murmukusmon is really Lily's servant, than that would mean…"

"It would mean that Lily is one of the most powerful Digimon that we've ever faced." Ken finished.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, form the abandoned house that was serving as her base, Lilithmon was watching Ken, Yolei, Matt, and Sora through the large mirror across the room from her chair. BlackGatomon was curled up on Lilithmon's lap, watching the conversation of the four Digidestined with her mistress.<p>

"It seems they're on to you my lady." BlackGatomon commented.

"It doesn't matter. Davis is already as good as mine." Lilithmon replied. "All that's left for me to do is reel him in. Although I will admit that they're piecing things together sooner than I expected. I think I'm going to have to speed things up a bit."

"In the meantime, perhaps you should send Murmukusmon to deal with them until you're finished." BlackGatomon suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Lilithmon agreed. "Murmukusmon, to me!"

Upon her command, the Demon Lord Digimon appeared in a flash of flames and kneeled before Lilithmon.

"What is thy bidding my mistress?" Murmukusmon asked.

"Go kill the child of kindness and his naïve little girlfriend." Lilithmon commanded. "Then when you're done with them, go deal with the children of friendship and love."

"As you command my mistress." Murmukusmon replied before disappearing in another flash of flames.

Lilithmon turned her attention back to the mirror and saw that the Digidestined were leaving the café. The Goddess of Darkness waved her claw and the mirror returned to normal. With that, BlackGatomon hopped off of her mistress's lap and Lilithmon stood up.

"So you're going to call him now?" BlackGatomon asked.

"No sense putting it off now that the other Digidestined are on to me." Lilithmon replied with an evil smile. "I assume that you have little Veemon well under your control."

"With so many blasts from my Cat's Eye Hypnotism I've been able to brainwash him." The feline Digimon answered. "He'll follow all of our commands now. Although if that fool Davis were to give him a command it might undo all my work. The bond between the two of them is too strong I'm afraid."

"That doesn't matter." Lilithmon replied. "I control Davis now, so I control Veemon as well. Everything is going all according to plan."

* * *

><p><em>At his apartment Davis sat on the couch feeling exhausted. He had not been able to get a good night's sleep for almost a week. Every time he slept he would dream of Lily. Regardless Davis had decided to try taking a nap on the couch. Suddenly there was a sound of thunder and a huge cloud of mist rolled in, obscuring everything from view. The mist cleared a bit and Davis found that he was still on his couch, but in a completely different room, one that was walled with mirrors. He also found that he was completely naked.<em>

_Suddenly Lily emerged from the remaining mist wearing a black silk robe and a very seductive smile. She stopped only a few feet away from Davis and removed the robe to reveal her naked body. Davis could not take her eyes off of Lily. Every last inch of her body was perfect, her long wild blond hair and magnificent breasts. She was the vision of the ideal woman._

_"I know what you want Davis." Lily said in a seductive voice that seemed to echo off the walls of the room._

_Davis did not move an inch as Lily sauntered over to him on the couch. Lily then got on top of Davis's lap, moaning a bit as Davis's hardened rod entered her. To Davis, the feeling of sliding into Lily was so amazing that his eyes rolled to the back of his head for a moment. Lily then began bucking her hips into Davis, moaning with each thrust and sending Davis to heights of pure ecstasy. As this went on, Davis's eye caught Lily's reflection in one of the mirrored walls and saw the woman with long raven-black hair and decayed arm that Lily had transformed into at the end of so many of his nightmares. But he was so caught up in pleasure that he was far past caring. In fact he kept his eye on that reflection during much of the encounter, for despite the decayed arm the woman in the reflection was very beautiful, almost goddess-like._

_After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, Davis finally felt Lily's inner walls tightening around him, and he too felt very near release. With a few more quick and hard thrusts from Lily, the two of them finally climaxed. Davis felt like his head was going to explode from the pleasure of that high. After Davis had caught his breath, Lily leaned in closer so that her face was right next to Davis's ear. The feeling of Lily's breath on his skin sent more waves of pleasure down his spine._

_"Do you want more?" Lily whispered into Davis's ear, to which Davis nodded mechanically._

_The reflection on the mirrored walls changed to show the abandoned house that Lily was using as a base. The address of the house was very clearly shown._

_"Come to that house and bring Veemon with you." Lily whispered. "Come and I shall give you pleasure a thousand times greater than what you have just experienced."_

Davis woke up on the couch in a cold sweat. The dream felt very real, just like all the other dreams before it. Davis did not want to go to the house that Lily had shown him, but it seemed he had no choice. His body craved the pleasure that Lily had promised him. It was like a drug that Davis could no not do without. Davis got up from the couch as if his body was acting on its own. He found Veemon standing next to the couch and staring out the window with a blank expression. Mindlessly, Davis told Veemon to come with him, and the two left the apartment to go to Lily's.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ken and Yolei were nearing their apartment building. They felt relieved that Matt and Sora were going to help them with Davis. What relieved the couple even more was that Matt and Sora were also going to try and convince Tai to help them as well. It seemed that things were looking up somewhat. As Ken and Yolei were talking Hawkmon glanced up to one of the buildings and saw that they were being watched.<p>

"Yolei, Ken, Wormmon, look up there!" Hawkmon called as he pointed a wing to the building he was looking at.

The three looked up and saw that Murmukusmon was standing on top of the building.

"I have come to destroy you!" Murmukusmon called.

Ken and Yolei looked around and saw that there was no control spire, not that it really mattered since Murmukusmon was a Mega and their two Digimon could only reach their Champion forms. It was clear to both of them that they had no other choice to fight.

"Go get him Wormmon!" Ken commanded.

Wormmon jumped off of Ken's shoulder and began to glow with a green light.

"Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon!" Wormmon cried as he transformed, his voice becoming deeper as he uttered his other name.

In a flash of green light, Wormmon had transformed into a giant dark-green and black humanoid insect with red eyes and a main of dark-brown hair growing out of the back of his head. A pair of grey stingers protruded from the top of his wrists, and on his back he had two pairs of transparent wings.

"Go help him Hawkmon!" Yolei commanded, and with that the bird Digimon flew up into the air and began glowing with red light.

"Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquillamon!" Hawkmon cried as he transformed, his voice becoming deeper with the utterance of his other name.

In a flash of red light, Hawkmon transformed into a giant eagle with blue talons and a pair of large black horns on his head. Immediately Aquillamon and Stingmon flew at full speed towards Murmukusmon.

"Fools! Did you not think that I would bring servants to help me fight?" Murmukusmon asked.

Suddenly six large white creatures flew down from the sky in front of Murmukusmon. They had eagle-like heads and wings, but their bodies were like those of a lion. Though they had talons instead of paws, and their tails were like that of a horse.

"These are Hippogriffomon." Murmukusmon explained. "They are my most loyal servants. I should note that they are also Ultimate level Digimon, so I do not expect your two Digimon to do so well against them."

The six Hippogriffomon rushed at Aquillamon and Stingmon, slashing at them with their talons. The two heroic Digimon managed to fly out of the way. Stingmon then turned at one of them and stabbed it with one of his extended stingers, wounding the creature somewhat. Aquillamon hit another Hippogriffomon with a blast of red energy rings fired from his beak. Back down on the ground, Murmukusmon suddenly appeared behind Ken and Yolei.

"Your Digimon have the power to fight back." Murmukusmon said, surprising Ken and Yolei. "You however do not!"

With that, Murmukusmon breathed a blast of fire from his mouth. Ken dived to the ground with Yolei just in time to avoid the blast. As quick as they could, the two got up and started running for their lives.

"You think that the two of you can outrun me?" Murmukusmon asked as he took off into the air.

Yolei and Ken ran as fast as their legs could carry them as Murmukusmon flew after them, dodging the blasts of hellfire that the Demon Lord was breathing at them.

"Give up foolish humans! It is pointless to try and get away from me!" Murmukusmon called.

Suddnely from out of nowhere came a barrage of missiles that hit Murmukusmon dead on. When the explosion cleared, Murmukusmon hovered briefly in the air before finally falling to the ground, his body covered in frost. Ken and Yolei looked around and saw that the blast had come from a giant wolf covered in armor. On the back of the wolf was a pair of sword blades that were extended like wings. Ken and Yolei immediately recognized the wolf as MetalGarurumon, the Mega form of Gabumon, and they were very glad to see him. Matt and Sora were with MetalGarurumon, and the three of them headed towards the couple.

Meanwhile up in the air, the Hippogriffomon were suddenly torn apart by a gigantic flame in the shape of a bird. The flame cleared revealing a giant red humanoid bird with a pair of massive wings on its back and talons for hands. On its white head the creature wore a red mask. Stingmon and Aquillamon immediately recognized the creature as Garudamon, Biyomon's Ultimate form. Back on the ground, Ken, Yolei, Matt, Sora, and MetalGarurumon had gathered around the fallen Murmukusmon.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but what are you guys doing here?" Ken asked.

"Gabumon saw that you dropped your keys at the café and we decided to come give them back to you before heading to Tai's." Matt explained.

Garudamon, Aquillamon, and Stingmon joined the group back on the ground. They saw that Murmukusmon was still alive, so they did not drop their guard.

"So, you have… defeated me." Murmukusmon wheezed. "I thank you for that, because now at last… I am free of her."

"Are you talking about Lily?" Ken asked.

"She has… many names." Murmukusmon replied. "The Goddess of Darkness, the Lady of Lust. She is one of the Seven Lords, a group of powerful beings who fought a war against the gods of the Digital World. I at one time was a member of the army that fought against the Seven Lords. I was an Angel Digimon who served as a high ranked commander, but then she came to me in my dreams and seduced me with pleasures the likes of which you could not imagine. In the end I could not resist my desires and I betrayed my comrades. As a result I became a slave to her will and transformed into the twisted creature you now see before you."

The group was rather alarmed by Murmukusmon's story, as it sounded similar to what was happening to Davis.

"And now… she is doing the same to your friend." Murmukusmon continued. "By now I'm afraid his will is almost gone. He is now all but her slave, for I don't think there is any man who can resist her power. You can try and save your friend if you wish, but I'm afraid you may already be too late… Forgive me… Lord Alphamon."

With that, Murmukusmon finally dissolved into particles of data. The four Digimon reverted back to their Rookie forms.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked.

"We go get Davis right now before Lily makes him her slave for good!" Ken declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> As I said up top, I did not plan writing that second dream seduction the way I did. But as I was preparing to write this chapter I felt that the scene might work better that way. Then again maybe it was unnecessary, I don't know.

I've kinda felt that Murmukusmon might have been a little underused in this story, but maybe that was because I decided to cut a battle scene. I needed a front man for Lilithmon, an enemy that would distract our heroes so they wouldn't right away suspect who "Lily" actually was. As I was looking through the Digimon Wiki for a Digimon to use for the job, I noticed that Murmukusmon's pre-evolved form was MagnaAngemon, so he seemed perfect as both a front man, and as an example of someone else that Lilithmon had corrupted. You might have noticed that I had Murmukusmon mention that his commander was Alphamon, the lost leader of the Royal Knights. That was actually a small hint to something later in the series.

Review and let me know what you think.


	7. The Goddess of Darkness

**Author's Note:** I was actually waiting for someone to review the last chapter before I completed this one. But, I kinda want to get to the next story in this series fairly soon, so I went ahead and finished it. Just so you know, there is one more scene of sexual content in this chapter. I originally wasn't planning to have a scene like that in this chapter, but I had the idea to put it in when the time came to actually write this chapter. I'm a little afraid that it might be an unnecessary scene, but I decided to do it anyway. So, consider yourselves warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Goddess of Darkness<p>

Lilithmon sat watching through her mirror as MetalGarurumon destroyed Murmukusmon. She had heard Murmukusmon tell the Digidestined of her plans for Davis, but it did not matter, but it was far too late for them to do anything about it. With a wave of her claw, the mirror returned to its regular state. Lilithmon continued to sit and wait for Davis, stroking BlackGatomon with her left hand while doing so. She found though that Murmukusmon's story to the Digidestined about how he had fallen from grace and became her servant had caused Lilithmon to recall how she had become the dark being that she now was.

In the distant past when the Digital World was still young, Lilithmon was an Ophanimon, a guardian who helped to keep order in the Digital World. For untold years she faithfully served the gods of the Digital World, but overtime she saw how male Digimon continuously dominated female Digimon and even treated them as a lower form of life. She felt that it was a grave injustice and wanted to put a stop to it. But the gods of the Digital World would not allow it, as it would violate free will. So for a time the Digimon once known as Ophanimon did nothing and continued her normal duties.

But as time went on, she saw more and more injustice being done to women, and it caused her to hate men and see them as inferior. Then it suddenly dawned on her that the gods of the Digital World were all men themselves, and the injustice suddenly started to make sense. Why should the gods care about women being treated unfairly by men, as they were men themselves? This realization greatly angered the Ophanimon, and led her to believe that the so-called gods of the Digital World should not be allowed to rule. Though she also realized that she could not oppose the gods on her own.

Then one day she met a powerful Angel Digimon, one that was far stronger than she was. This Digimon told her of his beliefs that the people of the Digital World were incapable of making proper decisions on their own, and needed to be ruled. Of course this violated the gods' policy of free will, but the Angel Digimon proposed that with help they could overthrow the gods and become gods themselves. The Ophanimon agreed to follow this Digimon, and as a result she transformed into the creature that she now was, Lilithmon. Lilithmon believed that if she followed this Angel Digimon, which had since become her master, she would be able to create a world where women would finally be treated as superior to men.

Of course she and her fellow lords, including The Master, had lost to the gods and their armies. And as punishment they were banished to the shadow of the Digital World that was The Dark Ocean. There they all stayed, plotting to one day rise from that horrid pit and finally claim the heavens for themselves. Of course many things had happened in that time. The most significant event being that the gods had chosen heroes to help protect their idea of order in the Digital World, the so-called Digidestined.

To Lilithmon and her fellow lords, especially The Master, the Digidestined were not that great a threat, although they were considered to be a nuisance. The only members that did pose a great problem were the children of hope and light and ones who's Digimon could evolve into beings similar to the gods' lost general, Alphamon, but even they were easily taken care of. The children of hope and light were already missing, and Davis was one of the Digidestined whose partner could become a being like Alphamon. Very soon Lilithmon would completely bend Davis to her will, neutralizing the small threat that his partner Veemon was in the process. All she had to do was wait for him.

"Looks like yer little plan may have hit a snag." A voice suddenly said from the doorway of the room.

Lilithmon turned her head to see a humanoid Digimon clad in a black leather jacket with a very dirty white-furred collar, and black pants and spiked boots. A red bandana was tied around his left upper arm, and on his hands he wore black metal gloves. On his face he wore a dark purple mask that only revealed the light blue skin around his mouth, his spiky blond hair, and his red eyes, which included a third eye on his forehead. A pair of shotguns was holstered in the sides of his boots, and a black cord-like tail could be seen hanging behind him.

"What do you want Beelzemon?" Lilithmon demanded.

"I was just in the neighborhood and found out that yer little boy toy Murmukusmon got iced, literally." Beelzemon said with a cocky smile. "You know it's a shame that ya couldn't use yer powers of seduction on someone with a little more power, like say old Alphamon."

"Don't you think that I tried?" Lilithmon asked with a note of irritation in her voice. "For some reason beyond my comprehension, Alphamon was never swayed by my beauty. There are times when I think that the old fool was blind."

"Yeah, or maybe you just aren't as hot as ya think ya are." Beelzemon joked.

"Are you asking to die?" Lilithmon ask with fury as she raised her claw in a threatening manner.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy, I was just havin' a little fun with ya." Beelzemon said as he raised his hands in surrender. "Anyway I came by because I thought ya might need a little help now that Murmukusmon is gone."

"I have the situation well in hand." Lilithmon replied.

"Are ya sure?" Beelzemon asked. "You may have that punk Davis wrapped around your finger, but that punk Matt's Digimon is one of the two who can combine into a knight that's like old Alphamon. Things might go a little easier for ya if someone could keep that pun busy while you finish doin' yer thing."

"Are you asking for that job?" Lilithmon asked.

"Hell yeah!" Beelzemon laughed. "Fightn' that punk would be a blast! Plus I wanna see if he's as hot in a fight as they say he is!"

"You are a glutton for fighting." Lilithmon sighed. "Very well, you may help. But stay out of my way!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Beelzemon replied.

Suddenly, BlackGatomon's ears perked up, causing the feline Digimon to jump off of Lilithmon's lap.

"They have arrived Lady Lilithmon." BlackGatomon informed.

"Very well.' Liltihmon said with an evil smirk as she got up from her chair. "It's time to finish my conquest."

"Hey, can I watch?" Beelzemon asked.

"Pig!" Lilithmon said with a glare.

"Fine, I'll go." Beelzemon said, once again raising his hands in surrender. "My bike is out back."

In a flash of green flames, Lilithmon transformed into Lily as soon a Beelzemon had left the room. The time for the final seduction had come.

* * *

><p>Outside the house, Davis and Veemon walked up to the front door. What remained of Davis's rational mind kept screaming at him not to go, but his desire for Lily was too strong. Almost mechanically, he knocked on the door. The door opened almost of its own accord. Davis and Veemon walked in to find Lily and BlackGatomon waiting for them. Lily had a very seductive smirk on her face, and Davis found that he could not take his eyes off of her.<p>

"BlackGatomon, be a dear and take little Veemon outside." Lily commanded.

The feline Digimon led Veemon back out to the front yard. Veemon mindlessly followed behind and closed the door behind him. Lily put her hand on her hip and gave Davis a predatory stare with her green eyes. Davis felt his heart start to race a little and the space in his pants become unbearably tight. His body wanted him to take Lily than and there.

"You showed up like a good boy, though I knew you would." Lily said as she walked closer. "There is something that I still want you to do for me before I give you the endless pleasure that you crave, but I know that you'll be more cooperative if I give you a taste first."

Lily was now standing very close to Davis. Davis was having a very hard time controlling himself. The blond temptress then reached down and undid the buckle of Davis's belt. The next sound that Davis heard was the sound of his zipper going down.

"I also know that while men are weaker than women they sometimes need to feel in control." Lily continued in a very seductive voice. "There are also times when women wish to feel the raw power of their men, that they want their men to show their strength by taking them. I am no exception, and I have to admit that I am curious. I don't have anything on under this skirt, so there's nothing at all to stop you from taking me right here and now."

Davis could stand it no more. He needed to have Lily. So almost on instinct Davis grabbed Lily and pinned her against the nearby wall. His already exposed and hardened rod slid into her and he began bucking his hips. Lily had wrapped her legs around Davis's waist and moaned with each thrust. Davis felt an indescribable pleasure as he pumped in and out.

"You're… better than I thought… you'd be." Lily stated in between moans. Davis didn't seem to hear her though, as he was too lost in sheer pleasure. "When we're… done here you're… going to help me… destroy your friends."

Davis only half registered what Lily had told him. Mindlessly he nodded to what Lily had told him. Both of their breathing rates increased as time went on. Suddenly Davis felt Lily's inner walls tightening around him, and he too felt that he was close to the edge. He then increased the pace and strength of his thrusts.

"Once we… find your friend Ken… you're going to have… little Veemon evolve and… destroy him and his… little friend Wormmon." Lily panted between moans. "Once you… do that… I'll… give you the… endless pleasure that… you desire."

With one last hard thrust the two climaxed, and Davis was completely lost in the ecstasy of the release that he had been craving all the way over to the house.

"Do you understand what I want you to do?" Lily asked with a satisfied smile as she caught her breath.

Davis mindlessly nodded to what Lily had asked. Every last bit of Davis's rational thought had completely vanished. He no longer cared about anything but getting the endless pleasure that he craved, even if it meant destroying his best friend. Davis was now completely under Lily's spell.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Ken, Yolei, Matt, Sora, and their Digimon had gone by Davis's apartment building. They had gone up to Davis's apartment in hopes that he was there, but it was soon clear that he was not. As the group left the building they assumed the worst, but a surprising site soon greeted them when the finally got outside. Lily and BlackGatomon were there, as were Davis and Veemon. The group soon noticed though that both Davis and Veemon had black expressions on their faces, as if they were in a trance.<p>

"It seems like you've finally found me out." Lily said with a smirk. "I knew that it wouldn't take you long, but I'm afraid you're too late."

"What have you done to Davis?" Ken demanded.

"I've only given him the pleasure that he desires." Lily said somewhat innocently. "And I've promised to give him more if he helps me do one thing."

"And just what is that?" Matt asked.

"I'll show you in a minute." Lily answered. "But first, BlackGatomon my pet, I believe that it's time for you to reveal your true level."

BlackGatomon nodded and stepped forward and then started glowing with a purple light.

"BlackGatomon digivolve to… LadyDevimon!" the feline Digimon cried as she began her transformation, her voice changing with the utterance of her other name.

When the light cleared, BlackGatomon had changed into a tall woman wearing a stitched together black leather bodysuit that was torn to reveal the skin of most of her left leg, her left arm and shoulder, and part of her bust. A piece of the torn leather above her left shoulder seemed to move on its own and had a ghostly face with red eyes on it. Her skin was as white as a corpse, and she had long straight white hair. On her face she wore a mask made from the same black leather that revealed a pair of red glowing eyes. Her left hand was a gigantic claw with red nails, and two large pieces of tattered leather hung down from her back like a pair of wings.

"If you think that's enough to scare us, you've got another thing coming!" Matt declared. "Let's get 'em guys!"

The other three Digidestined nodded and their four Digimon stepped forward and began to glow.

"Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon!" Wormmon cried as he transformed into the giant humanoid insect.

"Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquillamon!" Hawkmon cried as he assumed the form of the giant horned eagle.

"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon!" Biyommon cried as she transformed in a flash of red light, her voice becoming deeper with the utterance of her other name. She had become a giant flame feathered bird with a fanged beak, but that was not the end of her transformation. "Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!"

Very soon Biyomon had assumed the form of the giant red humanoid bird that was Garudamon.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!" Gabumon cried as he changed into the giant metal wolf that was his Mega form.

With MetalGarurumon's transformation complete, the four Digimon were ready for battle.

"Am I supposed to be frightened?" LadyDevimon asked with a mocking smile.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered!" MetalGarurumon pointed out. "Plus I'm a Mega level Digimon, so I doubt that you'd do very well against me."

Suddenly a projectile that caused a huge explosion hit MetalGarurumon. When the smoke cleared and the metal wolf recovered, the group looked and saw a humanoid Digimon dressed as a masked biker on the back of a large red motorcycle. The projectile that had hit MetalGarurumon had come from a shotgun that the Digimon was holding in his left claw.

"Who're you?" Matt asked the new arrival.

"The name's Beelzemon." The Digimon biker replied. "They call me the lord of gluttony, not that I overeat. Course I can't get enough of fightin'."

"Are you another Digimon that works for Lily?" Matt asked.

"You could say that." Beelzemon replied with a smirk. "But I'm mostly here to fight you wolf boy! I've heard that you and your Digimon pal are a couple of the strongest fighters among you Digidestined punks, and I wanna find out for myself if that's true!"

"Bring it on!" MetalGarurumon growled.

With that, MetalGarurumon charged at Beelzemon. Matt followed close behind, leaving the rest of the group to handle Lily and LadyDevimon.

"Well, it seems that my associate has your strongest warrior occupied." Lily commented.

"It's still three against one!" Stingmon declared.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Lily said with an evil grin. "Davis darling, it's time to have little Veemon join the fight."

"…Veemon, get them." Davis mindlessly commanded.

Suddenly Veemon began to glow with a dark light and transform. In a flash, Veemon had transformed into a large muscular humanoid dragon with white wings and a snout with a curved blade on it as a horn. On his chest was a grey V-symbol with a pair of lines below it to form an X. This was Veemon's Champion form, ExVeemon. But something was very wrong. ExVeemon's chest and muzzle were their usual white, but the rest of him was black instead of his normal blue-green.

"Now that my mistress has evolved your little friend to his corrupted form, I can use him to destroy you!" LadyDevimon laughed. "ExVeemon, kill Stingmon! Show him no mercy!"

With that command, ExVeemon roared and charged at Stingmon like a wild animal. Meanwhile Davis only looked on with a blank stare, seemingly ignorant of the beast that his Digimon friend had become.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, we've pretty much arrived at the climax of this story. The next chapter will be the final chapter, though there will be an epilogue that will serve to set up the next story. So if you want to wait until both are up to read the end of this first "book", feel free to do so. Now as I said up top, I'm not very sure about the little sex scene I wound up putting in this chapter. For one thing, I'm not really sure if it was necessary. I mean I have no problem with writing that kind of stuff, but I don't want to go overboard. I'm also a little worried that the scene might be a little more explicit than I wanted it to be. So I would really like some reviews about this chapter. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.

By the way, the dark form of ExVeemon that appeared in this chapter is a Virus attribute version that I found out about on the Digimon Wiki. It's a little like the blue-skinned version of MetalGreymon that Tai's Agumon evolved into when he was under the control of Ken's Dark Spiral in the anime.

Again, please review and tell me what you think. In this case it might help me get the next chapter up a lot sooner.


	8. Bonds Beyond Lust

**Author's Note:** I actually have the epilogue already done, so it should be up as well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Bonds Beyond Lust<p>

It was truly the greatest crisis that the Digidestined had been in for a long time. Davis had been enslaved by the being known only to them as Lily, and as a result had caused Veemon to become a corrupted version of his evolved form of ExVeemon. Already Stingmon was struggling against ExVeemon's strength as they traded blows. Meanwhile, the other Digidestined present had their hands full. Matt and MetalGarurumon were busy fighting Beelzemon, while Aquillamon and Garudamon had their hands full with Lily's servant, LadyDevimon. As the battle waged, Ken saw that it was up to him to try and break through to Davis.

"Davis, can't you see what ExVeemon is doing?" Ken asked in an attempt to reach out to his friend. "You have to stop him right now!"

Davis did seem to be conscious of the battle, but he did not seem to care. He only looked on with a blank expression.

"It's useless to try and get through to him." Lily laughed. "He no longer cares about what happens to his friends as long as he gets the reward that I've promised him."

"You're wrong!" Ken declared. "Davis may not always do a good job of keeping it in his pants, but he would never care about sex more than his friends!"

"Is that so?" Lily asked with an arrogant grin. "Than why isn't he doing anything to stop his partner from his rampage?"

"You may have him under your spell for now, but I will break it! Just you watch!" Ken proclaimed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Garudamon and Aquillamon were struggling against LadyDevimon. The Fallen Angel Digimon seemed to be far stronger than the two Digimon birds. Suddenly LadyDevimon hit Aquillamon with a swarm of shadowy bats that caused him to revert back to Hawkmon. Yolei quickly ran out onto the battlefield to retrieve her fallen partner. She was relieved to find that Hawkmon was only knocked out. As Yolei quickly ran off the battlefield she began kicking herself over how useless she was. After all, without Kari and Gatomon, Hawkmon was only able to reach his Champion form. Yolie wished desperately that Kari and Gatomon were there now. Still, she knew that the only thing she could do at the moment was leave the battle to Sora and Garudamon and hope for the best.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the battle between ExVeemon and Stingmon, ExVeemon fired a white beam from the symbol on his chest that hit the insect Digimon hard. The blast caused Stingmon to revert back to Wormmon. Immediately Ken rushed over to his fallen partner. He was glad to find that Wormmon was at least still conscious.<p>

"You alright buddy?" Ken asked the larva Digimon.

"I think so." Wormmon replied. "I don't know how we're going to get through to Davis and ExVeemon though."

"…I think I might have an idea." Ken said as he was suddenly struck with inspiration. Though what he had in mind was a major gamble. "You up for one more round?"

"I think so." Wormmon replied. "What do you plan to do?"

"Just follow my lead." Ken said as he pulled out his D-Terminal and fired it up. "You ready?"

Wormmon nodded and Ken pressed a button that caused his D-3 and Wormmon to glow with a pink light.

"Wormmon armor digivolve to… Bucchiemon, the Angel of Kindness!" Wormmon cried as he transformed, his voice becoming higher with the utterance of his other name and title.

When the light cleared, Wormmon had transformed into a white fairy-like creature with oversized hands. The creature wore pink gloves, boots, a pink hood with long antenna-like projections, and had a small pair of pink butterfly wings on his back.

"What is THAT supposed to be?" Lily asked as she tried to keep herself from bursting into laughter. "You must be getting desperate to try fighting me with a creature like that. ExVeemon dear, finish it off."

ExVeemon prepared to fire another beam from his chest, but Ken suddenly got in the way, causing the Dragon Digimon to hesitate.

"Davis! I know you can hear me!" Ken called out. "I know that you're seeing what's going on! You should know that I have no intention of getting out of the way! If you don't stop ExVeemon from attacking, I'm going to get hit! It's up to you to stop that from happening!"

"You're wasting your time!" Lily laughed. "ExVeemon, destroy them!"

Davis suddenly seemed to become fully aware of what was going on. He realized that Ken was going to die, and that ExVeemon would be the instrument of his destruction. Davis did not want that to happen. He still desired the pleasure that Lily had promised him, but he realized that he wasn't willing to sacrifice his friends to get it.

"ExVeemon stop!" Davis called out at the last minute.

"WHAT?" Lily asked with a mixture of fury and shock. With Davis's command, ExVeemon stood down.

"Welcome back buddy." Ken called out to Davis. "Now Bucchiemon!"

"Heavy Beam!" Bucchiemon cried as he fired a pink beam of light from his index finger.

The beam hit ExVeemon directly in the chest. The dragon roared before glowing with a pink light and reverting back to Veemon.

"How dare you defy me?" Lily asked furiously. "I promised you pleasure and pain beyond your wildest dreams and yet you turned against me?"

"Back off!" Davis yelled as he pushed Lily away. "I know what you promised me, and a part of me still wants that, but it isn't worth the death of one of my best friends!"

With that, Davis ran over to Veemon. Meanwhile, Bucchiemon reverted back to Wormmon.

"Are you okay Veemon?" Davis asked in a worried tone.

"I think so." Veemon answered as he rubbed the back of his head. "What the heck was I doing anyway?"

"Davis, I think we should help Sora and Yolie." Ken said pointing in the direction of the other battle that was going on.

"You guys up for another battle?" Davis asked both Veemon and Wormmon. The two Digimon nodded. "Then let's get 'em!"

Ken nodded and the two Digimon began to transform.

"Veemon digivolve to… ExVeemon!" Veemon cried as he transformed. This time ExVeemon had the blue-green skin color that he normally had.

"Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon!" Wormmon cried as he transformed back into his large humanoid insect form. The transformation was not yet complete however.

"DNA digivolve to… Paildramon!" the two Digimon cried in unison as they began to merge into one being.

When the fusion was complete, the two had become a version of ExVeemon that wore parts of Stingmon's exoskeleton like armor on his torso, upper legs, and forearms. Part of the V-symbol on his chest was still visible. On his back he had a smaller pair of blue dragon wings above his original white pair. His face was covered by what looked like a red and black helmet, and a pair of cannons was attached to the sides of his legs. Immediately Paildramon flew off to fight LadyDevimon. The Fallen Angel Digimon was greatly surprised by the dragon's arrival.

"What the…? Get out of here!" LadyDevimon demanded. "I order you in the name of my mistress!"

"I don't think so bitch!" Paildramon shot back as he grabbed the cannons attached to his legs. "Desperado Blaster!"

LadyDevimon was hit by a barrage of energy bullets, and then hung in the air for a moment before dissolving into bits of data. Back on the ground, Lily glared angrily at Davis.

"It's time you told us who you really are!" Ken demanded as he glared back at the blond.

"Very well, I may as well tell you now." Lily replied as a small smirk appeared on her face. "I am the Goddess of Darkness, the Princess of Lechery, the Lady of Lust! I am… Lilithmon!"

With that, Lily became engulfed in green flames, which vanished a moment later to reveal her true Digimon form. An expression of utter terror appeared on Davis's face when he recognized Lilithmon as the woman that Lily had transformed into in her dreams.

"Oh don't look so surprised Davis." Lilithmon laughed. "You knew what I was all along. Yet desired me all the same. You still do, I can see it in your eyes. Even though you defied me a part of you still craves what I have to offer."

"I don't want it bad enough that I'd hurt one of my best friends!" Davis declared. "Now just what the hell are you?"

"I am one of the Seven Lords, a group who ages ago fought a war against the gods of the Digital World and unfortunately lost." Lilithmon explained. "But now we have returned and have plans to remake both the Digital World and this one! You can still be a part of that world Davis. Join me and I shall make for you a paradise of endless pleasure!"

"No way!" Davis replied in a defiant tone.

"Very well, it seems that I'm going to have to teach you a little lesson by punishing you." Lilithmon said with an evil grin. "Empress Emblaze!"

With those two words a portal in space briefly opened up and from it crawled out an unspeakable monstrosity in the shape of a giant hand. Its skin was grey in color and had mouths on several parts of itself. Paildramon flew in and began firing on the horror from another dimension. Garudamon joined in on the attack, but their efforts were having little affect on the thing.

"Blow that thing away!" Ken and Davis commanded in unison, causing Paildramon to glow.

"Paildramon mega digivolve to… Imperialdramon!" Paildramon cried as he transformed.

In a flash of light, Paildramon had transformed into a gigantic four-legged dragon with a massive pair of red wings. On his feet he wore black gauntlets with long gold claws. On both of the front gauntlets was a long curved gold blade. On his head was a mane of white hair, and a gigantic cannon was built into the armor on his back.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon cried as he fired a beam of bright purple light from the cannon on his back that obliterated Lilithmon's other worldly horror. Lilithmon's expression changed to one of irritation.

"I'm going to give you one more chance Davis." Lilithmon warned. "It's not too late for you to have what I have promised."

"I'll never betray my friends to some old hag like you!" Davis declared. Davis's comment caused Lilithmon's face to twist into an expression of utter fury.

"Old… hag?" Lilthmon repeated through gritted teeth. "You called me… an old hag? …YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT INSULT!"

With that, Lilithmon raised her arms into the air and began chanting in a language that was painful to the ears of all those around, and the sky became covered by thick black clouds.

* * *

><p>Not too far away, Matt and MetalGarurumon were still doing battle with Beelzemon. The demon biker was putting up a good fight. He was able to dodge most of MetalGarurumon's attacks with the speed of his motorcycle. The fighting stopped however when the three of them heard Lilithmon's horrid chanting on the air and saw the sky turn dark.<p>

"Aw shit! This ain't good!" Beelzemon exclaimed. "Lilithmon's plan must've went south in a big way!"

"What's going on?" Matt asked in confusion.

"Your punk friend Davis must've not only rejected Lilithmon, but probably said somethin' bad about her looks!" Beelzemon explained. "I've seen this happen before! On time she blew away a whole region of the Digital World because one wise ass in a small village somewhere said she looked fat! Your friend must've said somethin' really bad though because now she's summoning that psycho pet of hers!"

"What kind of pet is it?" MetalGarurumon asked.

"Find out for yourself wolfy!" Beelzemon replied. "If ya have a death wish that is! Me, I'm gettin' outta here before I get caught in the crossfire! If ya somehow manage to survive, we'll finish what we've started later!"

With that, Beelzemon drove away at top speed into a portal of flames and disappeared.

"We better go help them!" Matt said to MetalGarurumon. The metal wolf nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Back with Davis and the others, the group watched as a portal opened up in the cloud-covered sky. From the portal flew out a creature that looked like a prehistoric bird with blue and purple feathers. The creature roared as it circled above.<p>

"What is that thing?" Yolei asked in a frightened tone.

"That my dear is my pet, Ornismon!" Lilithmon replied with insane glee. "At one time it was the scourge of the ancient Digital World! Now my pet, destroy the Digidestined and reduce this whole continent to rubble!"

Ornismon roared and started to fly down towards the group. Garudamon got in the creature's way and attacked it with a fiery bird-shaped blast. Ornismon was unfazed however and shot back with a beam of purple light from its beak. The blast greatly injured Garudamon and caused her to revert back to the pink ball-shaped creature with blue flower on top that was Biyomon's In-Training from, Yokomon. Sora just barely managed to catch Yokomon before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked in a worried tone.

"I think so." Yokomon answered weakly. "But that thing… is really strong."

Up in the sky, Imperialdramon began a brutal dogfight with Ornismon. The two aerial titans exchanged fire and missed several times. Finally, Imperialdramon flew in close and cut off one of Ornismon's wings with one of the blades on its gauntlets. As the prehistoric bird fell out of the sky, Imperialdramon fired a black sphere of energy from his mouth that hit Ornismon dead on and sucked in what remained of the evil Digimon. Lilithmon looked from the sky back to Davis with pure rage.

"You win this battle, but I'll be back!" Lilithmon declared. "And when I do return I will kill you Davis, slowly and painfully!"

With that, Lilithmon vanished in a burst of green flames. The sky began to clear and Imperialdramon landed and split back into Veemon and Wormmon. Matt and MetalGarurumon arrived a few seconds later.

"Um, is the fight over?" Matt asked as MetalGarurumon reverted back to Gabumon.

"Pretty much." Sora replied with a small smile. The conversation was cut short when Davis fell to his knees and started crying a little.

"What's wrong buddy?" Ken asked as he went over to his friend.

"I'm pathetic." Davis replied sadly. "I let Lily… I mean Lilithmon, totally control me. I let her turn Veemon into a monster that almost killed my best friend."

"Yeah, but you managed to resist in the end and stop Veemon from killing me." Ken pointed out.

"But I shouldn't have let it happen in the first place." Davis rebutted. "I should've been stronger, I should've tried harder to resist. And the twisted thing is that I still want her. Defying her and stopping Veemon was the hardest thing I've ever done, and there's a part of me that hates myself for doing it."

"Davis we all have our weaknesses." Matt cut in. "Unfortunately yours is that you can't keep it in your pants. You're a sucker for a pretty face and great body. Lilithmon used your greatest weakness against you. But in the end you were able to overcome that weakness and save your friends, and that's what makes you truly strong."

At that point Ken held out a hand to Davis.

"C'mon man, let's go get a bite to eat." Ken said with his trademark kind smile.

Davis smiled back, took his friend's hand, and got back to his feet. The group then headed to the small diner that was near Davis's apartment building.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So that pretty much ends the first book of Demon Crisis. The epilogue serves to set up the next book though. When I wrote Digimon: Home by the Sea, I ended up painting Davis in a pretty unflattering light, which was necessary. Part of the purpose of this story was to try and redeem Davis a little. Though I'm not sure if I succeded in that area. If anything I may have made Davis more dislikable. Another reason for this story was to sort of "punish" for his infidelity in the last story a little. I also wanted to try my hand at writing a seductive female villain like Lilithmon.

Well, go ahead and proceed to the epilogue if you wish. Also, please review and let me now what you think.


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

In a remote part of the Digital World, Daemon entered the large cave that he and his fellow lords were using as their lair. Right away, Daemon could hear a familiar female voice screaming and tearing up the place. The Demon Lord knew that those sounds could only mean that Lilithmon's plan had failed. In the outer part of the cave he saw Beelzemon sitting on an old wooden chair with his feet propped up on a nearby table. Daemon went over to ask his fellow lord what exactly happened.

"I take it that Lilithmon's plan has failed?" Daemon asked.

"Failed big time." Beelzemon answered. "Not only did that punk reject her, he pissed her off real bad!"

"Did he insult her looks?" Daemon asked, though he already knew what the answer was.

"Big time!" Beelzemon said with a slight laugh. "Get this, the punk called her an old hag! That kid is lucky to be alive!"

Daemon sighed heavily and decided to enter the inner part of the lair to try and clam his female comrade. Inside Lilithmon was throwing around furniture and slashing things with her claw, causing them to corrode and fall apart.

"I heard about what happened." Daemon said, getting Lilithmon's attention.

"Not only did that ungrateful little worm reject me, he called me an old hag!" Lilithmon shouted. "Me, the most beautiful and dazzling creature in existence! I offered him pleasure that would've set his soul ablaze and he rejected me for his pathetic friends and insults me in the worst way! I swear that before this is over I will KILL HIM!"

"I'm afraid your revenge will have to wait." A voice suddenly interrupted.

Daemon and Lilithmon turned to another entryway further inside the lair and saw a figure that looked like an old man with a long grey beard that went past his knees. The skin on the old man's face was yellow, and he had a large nose, pointed ears, and blood-red eyes. On his back were three pairs of red bat-like wings, and he wore robes of red, purple and black. His hands were blue and abnormally large, and his fingernails had grown into long dark-blue claws. He wore several rings on his fingers, and in his right claw he carried a long staff with a red orb on top held by an animal skull.

"What do you want Barbamon?" Daemon asked his fellow Demon Lord in a tone that indicated that he was not pleased to see him.

"I only wish to inform you that I have found a way to break down the barrier of The Dark Ocean and release The Master." Barbamon replied.

"What way is that?" Lilithmon asked as she suddenly calmed down a bit.

"Come here and I'll show you." Barbamon replied as he beckoned his two comrades to follow him.

Daemon and Lilithmon followed Barbamon into one of the inner most chambers of the lair. There they found on a stone alter a young man with short brown hair wearing a blue jacket, grey shirt, and black jeans and shoes. The young man of course was unconscious. On another stone alter next to the young man was a humanoid dragon that was slightly taller than Barbamon's other captive. The creature was obviously a Digimon. It was covered head to toe in dark grey armor and had two pairs of red wings on its back.

"So you captured another Digidestined and his pet." Lilithmon said sounding unimpressed. "How is this going to help free The Master?"

"This is not a mere Digidestined my dear." Barbamon replied. "This is in fact the legendary tamer, the one who eons ago fought the evil god of time and space that existed long before even The Master. You wouldn't believe where I finally found him."

"Wait, you mean THIS is the tamer of Digimon from eons ago?" Lilithmon said sounding amazed. "How is that possible? He would've turned to dust long before we came to power!"

"The tamer's war with the dark god was fought throughout time, my dear." Barbamon explained. "When the war was over, the tamer went off to another time and place, another world in fact. That was the world where I found him."

"Say this is the legendary tamer." Daemon cut in. "How does that help to free The Master?"

"It is the tamer's partner that will help us do that." Barbamon replied. "When the tamer defeated the dark god, his Digimon somehow managed to combine with the dark god and the two merged into an egg. The power of the dark god is buried within the tamer's partner, all that's needed is to bring it out."

"So you plan to try and use the power of the legendary dark god of chaos to free The Master?" Daemon asked.

"It's exactly what you tried to do when you went after the dark spore embedded within the child of kindness." Barbamon replied. "Your hope was to use that spore to replicate the god's power, as it was actually a fragment of the god himself. My plan is not that different."

"Wow, I have to admit that you really might be onto something." Lilithmon said sounding impressed. "So how are you going to bring out this power?"

"All I need to do is trigger a dark evolution in the tamer's partner, then the power will be released." Barbamon explained.

"Well, it seems like a good plan to me." Lilithmon said as she turned to leave. "Let me know if you need any help Barbamon. In the meantime I'm going to unwind and get drunk."

As Lilithmon left, Daemon narrowed his blue demonic eyes at Barbamon.

"What's wrong?" Barbamon asked. "Are you not convinced of my plan?"

"What are you really up to Barbamon?" Daemon asked.

"I don't know what you mean?" Barbamon said with a fanged grin that was anything but innocent.

"I'm warning you Barbamon, do anything that might betray The Master and I shall not hesitate to destroy you!" Daemon warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Barbamon replied innocently.

With that, Daemon left and Barbamon returned his attention to his captives and ginned sinisterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, there you have it. This officially concludes Demon Crisis Book 1: Lust. Unfortunately, T.K. and Kari will not be back in the next book. But they will be back in the final book, so I beg your indulgence a bit longer. This next book will focus more on Ken, and of course Yolei and Davis will be along for the ride. There will also be four very special "guest stars" in the next book, two of which have already appeared in this epilogue. Think you can guess who they are?

Stay tuned for **Demon Crisis Book 2: Dark Tamer**

In the meantime, review and let me know what you think.


End file.
